Digimon Revolution LW
by Uchiha1507
Summary: 2 años después de la derrota de Lucemon, este revive y busca volver a gobernar el digimundo, así que los 3 ángeles, para impedirlo llaman a 5 chicos que son relativamente especiales para que los ayuden a detenerlo, estos 5 chicos tendrán que enfrentarse a enemigos que lucemon les mandara, ¿Serán capaces de enfrentarse a lo que les espera? ¡Pasen a descubrirlo! Cap 8 UP!
1. Prologo

Hola, he aquí su escritor favorito

BlackLiollmon: esa pero ni en broma te la creen ¬_¬

Alfredo: ¿Qué no habrá día que me dejes en paz?

BlackLiollmon: no n.n y mejor sigue

Bueno, a mis lectores de antes, como les dije en el ultimo episodio de mi otro fic, empezare uno nuevo en el cual relatare la historia antes de que los Guerreros Legendarios regresaran en el tiempo y como lo prometido es deuda… AQUÍ ESTA ESTE NUEVO FIC! Espero intercalarlo junto con La Última Batalla, así que no tengan miedo de que deje de escribir el otro y para los que entran por primera vez, este es un fic en el cual contare la historia que pasara después de Frontier, es como un Remake solo que con nuevos personajes, además, si quieren saber más, vean mi fic "La Última Batalla" ahí sabrán algo más acerca de este fic… no mucho ya que ese fic es más bien después de este, pero tiene unos cuantos detalles que los pueden ayudar en esta trama, ademas ya tengo el opening ( watch?v=NJaTef56vKU), sin más que decir

BlackLiollmon y Alfredo: _**COMENZAMOS…**_

_**Prologo**_

_**EL COMIENZO DEL DESASTRE**_

**Ciudad del Inicio, Digimundo hace 2 meses:**

La ciudad del Inicio, el lugar donde todos los digimon renacen y crecen como buenos digimon, este lugar ha sido sagrado para todos los digimon desde siempre, ya que aquí es donde el milagro de la vida se crea, además de que todo digimon que renace aquí, olvida todo lo de su vida pasada y regresa siendo un digimon puro y bueno, este lugar es cuidado por Swanmon, una digimon ave muy bondadosa que cría a los huevos con amor y cariño para que nazcan sanos y salvos, también se encarga de cuidarlos hasta que logren llegar a su primera Digievolucion, ya que es ahí cuando ellos pueden cuidarse solos y sobrevivir en el mundo.

Swanmon estaba tranquila regando a los arbustos de los digihuevos cuando uno de ellos empezó a eclosionar, dando como resultado que un Puttimon naciera, rápidamente Swanmon lo cargo antes de que este cayera del huevo roto y lo llevo a una cuna para que descansara

—Hace tiempo que no nace un Puttimon, me alegro que este sano—Dijo Swanmon mientras le hacía cosquillas al pequeño digimon y este reía

El pequeño Puttimon era el primero en nacer desde hace siglos, pero lo que Swanmon no sabía era de que ese pequeño digimon, era en realidad la parte bondadosa del primer Lucemon que había existido, ese Lucemon que esclavizo a los digimon en tiempos de antaño, y que también fue derrotado por el legendario Susanoomon, el cual renació con la ayuda de 6 niños, los portadores de los digispirit de los Guerreros Legendarios; el mismo Lucemon que había sido elegido para traer paz al mundo, pero que había sido corrompido por alguna fuerza mayor, era el Puttimon que hoy había nacido. Con los días, Swanmon fue cuidando de ese pequeño digimon, así como de los otros, con lo cual ese pequeño digimon había estado rodeado de un gran amor.

Pronto ese pequeño Puttimon había evolucionado en un Cupimon, al siguiente día un Trailmon había llegado para que los digimon que acababan de evolucionar fueran regresados a sus áreas y que ahí convivieran con los demás digimon, ese día Cupimon estaba algo nervioso, el no conocía ninguna otra villa aparte de La Ciudad del Inicio y tenía miedo, cuando el Trailmon llego, Swanmon se dio cuenta que solo Cupimon no había subido, así que le fue a hablar

—¿Qué sucede Cupimon?—Pregunto Swanmon acercándose a Cupimon, el cual estaba sentado sin moverse

—Tengo miedo Swanmon-san—Dijo el pequeño Cupimon algo triste

—No debes tener miedo Cupimon, el digimundo es un lugar pacifico, con el tiempo harás amigos y serás un niño feliz—Dijo Swanmon dándole un abrazo a Cupimon para que se sintiera mejor

—Está bien Swanmon-san—Dijo el pequeño Cupimon algo mejor

—Ese es mi pequeño—Dijo Swanmon con lágrimas en los ojos por lo orgullosa que se sentía del pequeño digimon

—La extrañare mucho Swanmon-san—Dijo el pequeño Cupimon también con lágrimas en los ojos

—Igual yo mi pequeño, visítame siempre que quieras—Dijo Swanmon acompañando a Cupimon al Trailmon y viendo cómo se sube

—¡Adiós Swanmon-san!—Gritaron todos los pequeños digimon

—¡Adiós niños!—Grito Swanmon moviendo su ala y viendo como los niños se iban

Después de que Cupimon perdió de vista a Swanmon empezó a ver por la ventana viendo como el paisaje cambiaba, era hermoso, pero en el fondo sentía que todo eso él ya lo conocía, y sin que se diera cuenta, una sonrisa sádica y cruel se formó en sus labios por unos segundos. Cuando Cupimon llegó al lugar que, según Swanmon, era su nuevo hogar, se dio cuenta de que no habían ningún otro digimon como el, lo cual lo entristeció, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, también vio como un grupo de Digimon estaban jugando y lo llamaron para jugar con ellos, a lo cual, el pequeño digimon ángel fue y jugo con ellos, así paso todo un mes y el pequeño Cupimon ya se había adaptado a su nuevo hogar, pero no sabía que ese día, las cosas iban a cambiar, no solo para él, sino para el resto del digimundo.

Cuando Cupimon iba caminando por el bosque solo, de la nada vio como el clima empezaba a notarse nublado, cosa que empezó a asustar al pobre digimon y de la nada se escuchó un grito de ultratumbas que hizo que Cupimon sintiera una fuerza oscura recorrer su cuerpo, la cual empezó a hacer efecto en el transformándolo en un digimon que ya había existido, un digimon que había creado ya muchos problemas antes, un digimon que era la soberbia en cuerpo presente, un digimon ángel el cual buscaba dominar este digimundo y que ya lo había logrado, un digimon que había sido derrotado, pero que por una fuerza maligna y poderosa había regresado, ese digimon era: Lucemon.

—Creo que la vida es justa para un dios como yo—Dijo Lucemon sonriendo y viendo como rayos empezaban a caer, era el cielo que decía que el mal en persona había regresado

Cuando ubico donde estaba, empezó a caminar hacia una especie de pozo que había cerca de ahí, cuando lo encontró, entro en él y llego al Área Oscura, un lugar en el cual nacían los digimon malignos como los Ángeles Caídos y los Vampiros, cuando entro, busco en toda el área un libro que encontró rápido, este libro era viejo, con partes de las hojas rotas y amarillentas, tenía una especie de candado que Lucemon abrió solo con posar su mano en él y decir 3 palabras, cuando lo abrió busco una hoja en específico y al encontrarla sonrió, ese libro era un libro de conjuros, y el conjuro que el buscaba, servía para revivir a seres que habían sido destruidos con anterioridad, específicamente digimon malignos, al encontrarlo lo soltó el libro empezó a levitar, puso sus manos hacia delante y recito las palabras que en el habían

—Utinam hic est quod ego praecipio tibi et servire stare me sequi, imperium et revixit, ego vir vester: et erit eaque QUAESO parere, et novus dominus obedescan suum—Dijo Lucemon para que después de eso el libro cayera y él se debilitara, pero de entre la oscuridad, una sombra con forma de demonio salió y hablo

—Amo Lucemon, que bueno verlo—Dijo la silueta a lo cual el digimon sonrió con superioridad

—Devimon, espero que logres dominar el digimundo y arrastrarlo hacia el mal, yo mientras tanto, estaré aquí en el Área Oscura recuperándome—Dijo para levantar el libro y ver con desagrado y resignación una hoja y recitarla—Qui malae in loco circa me imperante facere ager vires corpus…—Empezó a conjurar Lucemon

—Pero amo, si hace ese conjuro usted—Exclamo Devimon pero Lucemon no le hacía caso

—… meum et virtute, qui fecit me, qui impero—Dijo para que de la nada una esfera de energía lo cubriera y lo encerrara para después hablar—sé muy bien lo que hice Devimon, pero mi fuerza no es suficiente, y este era el único conjuro que me ayudaría, te ordeno que vayas a la superficie y que te ubiques en una zona alejada de la mayoría de los continentes, además, deberás esconder los tu sabes que, no quiero interferencias en mis planes ¡me oíste!—Dijo Lucemon con severidad

—Si amo—Dijo Devimon haciendo una reverencia y yendo hacia una zona alejada del resto de los continentes

Cuando Devimon llego, con los poderes de las Tinieblas creo un castillo en la cima de la montaña más grande del lugar, además, cuando se ubicó, empezó una tormenta eléctrica y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, la maldad se sentía en el aire, solo que esta maldad era mucho más poderosa de lo que fue en tiempos de antaño, cuando los 3 Grandes Ángeles del Digimundo notaron esa poderosa fuerza, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, tanto Seraphimon como Ophanimon fueron hacia el castillo donde habitaba Cherubimon, al llegar el primero en hablar fue Cherubimon

—Esta energía solo significa una cosa, los chicos que trajimos hace 2 años no lograron destruir por completo a Lucemon—Dijo Cherubimon preocupado

—Cherubimon tiene razón, tenemos que traer a los únicos que pueden ser capaces de destruir a Lucemon de una vez y para siempre—Dijo Seraphimon con decisión

—Pero, solo tenemos la ubicación de 5 de ellos, los otros no sabemos dónde están—Dijo Ophanimon algo preocupada

—No importa eso ahorita, si no hacemos algo rápido, el futuro del digimundo se destruirá—Dijo Cherubimon haciendo entrar en razón a Ophanimon

—Tienen razón, pero les recuerdo que cuando los antiguos humanos se fueron, los digispirit de los antiguos 10 se perdieron en el digimundo—Dijo Ophanimon aun preocupada

—Pero, 5 de esos digispirit, están en el lugar de donde proviene esta fuerza—Dijo Seraphimon

—Está bien, hay que llamarlos—Dijo Cherubimon para que los otros 2 ángeles asintieran

_Y es aquí, donde nuestra historia toma inicio…_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Espero que este prologo les haya gustado, me costó un poco hacerlo pero lo hice, desde el primer capítulo saldrán los 5 chicos que tendrán, de ahora en adelante, un gran peso sobre sus hombros, esperen con ansias el próximo capitulo

BlackLiollmon: esperamos sus reviews con emoción, necesitamos que opinen que tal les pareció este prólogo, descuiden que yo hare que este tonto les responda por mensaje, así que si no tienen cuenta aquí en , déjennos sus correos para responder ahí, sin más que decir

Alfredo y BlackLiollmon: _**hasta pronto…**_


	2. Chapter 1

Hola chicos y chicas, he aquí su fabuloso escritor

BlackLiollmon: yo diría desastroso escritor xD

Alfredo: agghh cállate

Bueno, como iba diciendo, este es oficialmente el primer capítulo de mi fanfic, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo, sin más que decir…

BlackLiollmon y Alfredo: **COMENZAMOS…**

* * *

Opening: watch?v=NJaTef56vKU

_**Saga de Devimon**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**EL VIAJE AL DIGIMUNDO**_

**Tokio; Japón, 20 de Junio, 6:50 a.m.**

En esta mañana tranquila, algo sumamente extraño pasaría. Iba caminando por las calles de Tokio un chico moreno de unos 13 años, este vestía de un pantalón negro, con una playera color gris oscuro, una chaqueta con cuello alto color Negra y unos tenis Converse de color negro con gris, llevaba una mochila color negra con azul y unos guantes de cuero sin dedos color gris, este chico era de cabello negro con las puntas color azul metálico, tenía una mirada lúgubre y caminaba a paso lento, se notaba que iba al colegio, pero parecía que no quería. Cuando llego todos se le quedaban viendo y algunos chicos se le alejaban, el solo suspiro y siguió caminando por el patio, pero antes de entrar, sintió como un balón de futbol lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y los demás se burlaran de él gritando cosas como "El EMO de Alfredo se calló" o "Por EMO bueno esta idiota" y cosas así, Alfredo se levantó y fue directo hacia el chico que había lanzado el balón.

—Oye, en serio lo siento no me…—Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Alfredo lo agarró del cuello de su playera de futbol y lo levanto haciendo que este chico se asustara.

—Mira idiota, vuelve a golpearme y…—Dijo y lo azoto contra un muro que había cerca—te mato—Dijo para luego soltarlo y caminar hacia su clase bajo la mirada asustada de todos los demás, que se volvían a alejar de este y murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Cuando llego a su clase se sentó hasta el fondo en el pupitre que quedaba en la ventana y le daba una vista hermosa de su ciudad, pero a Alfredo apenas y lo conmovía, ya que no había con quien compartirla porque en el colegio no tenía ningún amigo, suspiro y automáticamente recibió una especie de mensaje a su BlackBerry, el cual decía así:

"¿quieres saber tu verdadero destino y formar parte de esta importante misión? Si o No"

Al ver este mensaje tan extraño, pero a la vez tan raramente acogedor, decidió presionar si y un mapa apareció en su teléfono, el cual lo condujo hasta la sala de computación, en la cual una de las computadoras estaba encendida y decía "Trailmon esperando", Alfredo toco la pantalla y fue absorbida por este, cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un tren, se decidió a ver por la ventana pero todo se veía oscuro afuera, así que se sentó y espero a que el Tren llegara a su destino para bajarse y buscar respuestas de cómo había llegado ahí, pero de pronto, el tren tubo una especie de turbulencia y eso provoco que Alfredo casi salga despedido del tren, pero de la nada apareció un León negro transparente y lo rescato mordiendo su mano y jalando de él, pero a diferencia de lo que Alfredo creía, la mordida no le dejo ni marca ni le saco sangre, además, cuando levanto la mirada no había nada.

El viaje siguió tranquilo, hasta que el tren por fin salió de ese largo túnel y cuando Alfredo vio por la ventana, el tren se encontraba en una vía que estaba dispensada en el aire, además una especie de pájaros rosados con morado volaban hacia el horizonte, Alfredo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Tokio, sino que estaba en otro lugar, no sabía dónde pero si sabía que ese lugar no era su hogar, el tren siguió corriendo hasta que se detuvo en una estación en la cual hablo

—Baja niño, ya llegamos a tu destino—Dijo el tren lo cual sorprendió a Alfredo pero no lo demostró y bajo del tren

Cuando lo hizo, tropezó y su celular cayó al piso, pero ese no era un celular, era un artefacto negro con gris que tenía apenas 4 botones y era más pequeño que su celular corriente, Alfredo lo agarro y este brillo de una forma extraña, lo cual sorprendió al chico pero, de nuevo, no lo demostró, este camino hasta unas bancas y se sentó, tenía la corazonada de que alguien más tenía que llegar a ese lugar, y Alfredo lo esperaría. Alfredo espero unos 4 minutos y otro tren se estaciono, del cual bajo un chico moreno, que vestía de una camisa manga corta color celeste, una playera abajo color blanca, un pantalón color celeste fuerte y unos tenis de football blancos con azul, el cual le hablo a Alfredo con una gran sonrisa

—Ohayo, me llamo Dan—Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por Alfredo, lo cual lo enojo—¡Oye Bakka, te estoy Hablando!—Grito Dan con una vena resaltada en la frente

—Ya te oí Dobe, pero solo te presentaste, no tenía nada que responder—Dijo Alfredo sin voltear a ver a Dan, el cual tenía una cara de idiota por darse cuenta de que lo que decía Alfredo era verdad

—Jm, engreído—Dijo Dan enojado y se fue a sentar lejos de ahí. Pasaron alrededor de 3 minutos y otro tren estaciono, del cual bajo un chico, algo extraño, este salió con una gran sonrisa y grito a los cuatro vientos algo que sorprendió a los otros dos.

—¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!—Grito mientras elevaba sus brazos de forma triunfante, pero cuando bajo la mirada vio a Alfredo y Dan viéndolo de manera extraña—je, Ohayo, me llamo Takuya, ¿y ustedes?—Pregunto Takuya, quien venía vestido con una camisa roja manga larga enrollada hasta los codos, una playera debajo de esta color rojo más claro que la camisa, un pantalón azul marino y unos tenis anaranjado y gris con las orillas rojas.

—Mi nombre es Alfredo—Dijo Alfredo volviendo a ver el horizonte

—¡Ahí si respondes verdad Bakka!—Grito Dan haciendo que Alfredo sonriera con prepotencia por ver a Dan enfurecido—Agh, mi nombre es Dan—Dijo después a Takuya el cual le sonrió

Después de esa presentación llego otro tren del cual bajaron dos chicas, una de cabello morado, con reflejos negros que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, venia vestida con una blusa manga larga enrollada un poco atrás de los codos, un corsé color vino sin botones, una minifalda color roja y unas botas largas de cuero y tacón color morado oscuro, y la otra chica también de cabello largo hasta la cintura, solo que de color celeste, vestida de una blusa verde aguamarina manga corta, un corsé color azul con botones color lavanda, una minifalda color verde esmeralda y unas botas color azul oscuro, cuando Dan y Alfredo las vieron se quedaron impresionados por la belleza de estas, pero Alfredo solo podía ver a la chica de hermosa cabellera morada y Dan a la chica de cabellera celeste como el mismo cielo

—"Yumi"—Pensó Alfredo impactado al ver a la chica

—Konnichiwa, mi nombre es Yumi Ishiyama y ella es Runo Misaki, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres chicos?—Pregunto Yumi sacando de su trance a Alfredo

—"No me reconoce, entonces, en verdad perdió la memoria"—Pensó Alfredo con tristeza

—Ohayo, me llamo Dan Kuso—Dijo Dan con una gran sonrisa que era dirigida a la chica llamada Runo quien solo le sonrió con coquetería

—Yo me llamo Takuya—Dijo tranquilo el chico

—Alfredo—Dijo secamente Alfredo pero sin quitarle la mirada a Yumi, rezando porque lo reconociera

Cuando las chicas se acercaron, el bolsillo de los 5 chicos empezó a brillar y todos sacaron al responsable, un digivice para cada quien, el de Dan era color Blanco con Azul oscuro, el de Takuya era Negro con Rojo, el de Yumi era Morado con Rosado, el de Runo Azul con Celeste y el de Alfredo Negro con Gris; de los digivice salió una voz que para todos pareció familiar, aunque 4 de los 5 chicos no las había oído nunca, excepto Takuya.

—_Chicos, necesitan conseguir los digispirit de los Guerreros Legendarios, cuando los encuentren sabrán que hacer con ellos, un enemigo está intentando conquistar el Digimundo y el Mundo Humano, su deber es proteger ambos mundos con el poder de los digispirit, su travesía comienza ahora, suerte chicos—_La voz dejo de hablar y los digivices perdieron su luz, pero 4 chicos tenían una duda

—¿Quién era esa dama? Y ¿Qué son los digispirits?—Pregunto Dan una pregunta que los otros 3 chicos se hacían

—Esa dama es una de los 3 ángeles del digimundo y los digispirit son los espíritus, tanto humano como bestia, en los que se dividió el alma de los 10 guerreros legendarios—Dijo Takuya impresionando a todos

—Tú ya habías venido al digimundo ¿verdad?—Pregunto Alfredo

—Si—Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa melancólica—Fue hace 2 años, aquí conocí a 5 chicos con los que cree una amistad profunda y estrecha—Dijo Takuya

Después de eso Alfredo comenzó a caminar, cosa que extraño a los demás, pero solo Yumi lo siguió, él había visto donde se encontraba su digispirit gracias a un mapa que salió de su digivice, Yumi empezó a correr para alcanzar a Alfredo y cuando estuvo cerca le grito para que este se detuviera

—¡Espera! ¿Por qué te vas?—Dijo Yumi mientras agarraba el brazo de Alfredo, el cual solo se soltó y le hablo.

—Porque yo tiendo a trabajar solo, y que estemos en un mundo desconocido, que a la vez se me hace muy familiar, no significa que tenga que formar un equipo, lo siento—Dijo Alfredo empezando a caminar hacia donde su digivice le informaba que estaba su digispirit

—Pero, es mejor que vallamos todos juntos—Dijo Yumi con algo de dolor, ese chico le había parecido muy atractivo desde que lo vio y oír esas palabras le había creado un dolor punzante en su corazón

—Como ya te dije, trabajo solo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que encontrar mi digispirit, ustedes vayan por los suyos mejor—Dijo Alfredo el cual tenía la cabeza gacha, lo cual ocultaba sus ojos que estaban cristalinos y empezó a caminar de nuevo, dejando a Yumi y a los demás que acababan de llegar solos

—Es un maldito engreído y egoísta—Dijo Dan con rabia

—Solo está acostumbrado a estar solo, además no confía en nosotros—Dijo Runo viendo como Alfredo se perdía en el horizonte—Ese chico debió haber sido dañado en el pasado de una manera muy ruda—Dijo mientras que veía como Yumi tenía la cabeza gacha

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos, si permanecemos mucho tiempo sin un digispirit podemos ser atacados y destruidos—Dijo Takuya pero de la nada un arbusto se movió y de este salió un digimon

**EN OTRO LADO**

El mapa del digivice lo llevo a una caverna que se encontraba en medio del bosque, cuando llego a la entrada de este, cerca de donde había dejado a los chicos hace 5 minutos, se escuchó un grito que Alfredo logro distinguir.

—"¡Yumi!"—Pensó Alfredo preocupado y fue entonces cuando de la caverna salía una luz negra y un objeto se empezó a acercar hacia el—¡Lo encontré! ¡MI DIGISPIRIT!—Grito Alfredo mientras veía como su digispirit iba hacia él y este lo capturaba—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Grito transformándose en—Lowemon—Grito este transformado en el digimon de la oscuridad.

Después de eso comenzó a correr hacia donde había escuchado el grito, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, Yumi estaba en peligro y él debía rescatarla, antes de llegar vio un anillo en su mano y sintió como este comprimía sus poderes, entonces decidió quitárselo, pero antes de tocarlo una voz en su cabeza le hablo.

—"_**Ten cuidado, si te quitas el anillo todos tus poderes responderán, ¿estás listo para usar todo tu poder?**_"—pregunto la voz en la cabeza de Alfredo

—"Si, lo estoy"—Dijo Alfredo y se quitó el anillo, automáticamente sintió una gran fuerza fluir por todo su cuerpo y sonrió bajo el casco

—¡Yumi, cuidado!—Escucho que gritaron desde lejos, a lo cual este corrió y vio lo que sucedía.

Alfredo volvió a correr hacia donde había escuchado ese grito devastador, y después de ½ minuto había llegado para ver como Yumi estaba tirada y un digimon se acercaba a este mientras que los demás estaban impresionados de ver al digimon apunto de asesinar a Yumi, Alfredo, al ver esto, corrió más rápido y grito

—¡NOOO!—Grito Alfredo mientras corría hacia la espantosa escena que sucedería si no hacía nada

Un Stingmon estaba volando a una gran velocidad hacia Yumi e iba a atravesarlo con su aguijón cuando Lowemon llego e intercepto el ataque con su lanza, los demás al ver esto, se sorprendieron, pero más Takuya.

—Takuya, ¿Quién es el?—Pregunto Runo, quien estaba a la par de Takuya al igual que Dan.

—Lowemon…—Dijo Takuya en voz baja, cuando vio el símbolo de la oscuridad en su espalda y en la lanza—de la oscuridad—Termino de decir haciendo que los chicos voltearan.

Cuando los demás voltearon vieron que Lowemon no estaba dando mucha fuerza, además, el anillo que Takuya recordaba que debía estar en su mano derecha, ya no estaba, él se preguntaba por qué. En el campo, Lowemon ya cansado había empujado a Stingmon haciendo que este rebotara una y otra vez y que terminara golpeándose contra un árbol.

—Es ahora o nunca—Dijo Lowemon para que una gran oscuridad se concentrara en el León de su pecho y se estabilizo en forma de esfera—Meteoro de… ¡¿Qué demonios?!—Antes de lanzarse, la esfera se desestabilizo provocando que Lowemon saliera volando por el impacto que dio la esfera al estallar—"Es demasiado poder, no debí quitarme el anillo"—Pensó Alfredo desde adentro de Lowemon—"_**¿Y si lo estabilizas con tus manos?**_"—Pregunto una voz distinta a la de Alfredo, más madura—"¿A qué te refieres Lowemon? ¿Crees que así se estabilice la esfera de oscuridad?"—Pregunto Alfredo algo extrañado—"_**Si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos, tu puedes manejar este poder, después de todo, tu eres… bueno, eso lo sabrás más adelante**_"—Dijo Lowemon.

Mientras eso sucedía, Stingmon se recuperaba de su impacto y empezaba a correr hacia Lowemon, ya que sus alas se habían dañado con el impacto. Alfredo hizo lo que Lowemon le aconsejo, atrajo oscuridad de su entorno y con sus manos la estabilizo antes de que Stingmon se acercara.

—"Lowemon, tenías razón, pero…"—Dijo Alfredo al ver que la esfera aumentaba de tamaño—"_**Lánzala cuando creas que tiene suficiente oscuridad, y grita lo que salga de tu corazón**_"—Le dijo Lowemon y Alfredo así lo hizo, cuando creyó que había recolectado suficiente oscuridad, la lanzo—¡Bola de Sombras!—Grito lo que sintió de su corazón y la esfera impacto en Stingmon.

Stingmon se había acercado hasta casi tocar a Lowemon, pero este había lanzado a tiempo su esfera haciendo que esta impacte en él y que por consecuencia hiciera aparecer su digicode, el cual Lowemon vio y saco su digivice.

—Alma perdida en el mal, descansa y purifícate con la oscuridad sagrada de mi digivice—Dijo Lowemon mostrando su digivice—Digicode, ¡captura!—Grito capturando el digicode de Stingmon y haciendo que este se convierta en un Digihuevo y que salga hacia el horizonte, perdiendo Alfredo su Digievolucion

Cuando Alfredo perdió su Digievolucion todos lo vieron sorprendido, él había derrotado a ese digimon con un solo ataque, eso sí que era impresionante, Yumi era la más impactada, y también estaba feliz de que Alfredo llegara en el momento justo, él había demostrado ser su salvador, su caballero en armadura y eso le alegraba, no sabía porque, pero esa no le pareció que fuera la primera vez que Alfredo la salvaba, pero no importaba, ahorita estaba con él y eso era lo único que importaba.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el capítulo de hoy, espero lo hayan disfrutado y si están siguiendo digimon: La Última Batalla, se darán cuenta de que este capítulo tiene algunas cosas distintas a las del Flashback de Alfredo en el capi 16, pues eso es porque esa era una versión "resumida" y esta es la normal… sin más que decir

BlackLiollmon y Alfredo: **matta ne… o/ o/**


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! Pues gracias por esperar, espero que no se hayan impacientado

BlackLiollmon: Sabes que siempre se impacientan

Alfredo: ¿Quieres callarte? ¬¬*

BlackLiollmon: no n.n

Alfredo: Te odio ¬¬**

Bueno, pues aquí les traemos el siguiente capítulo de nuestro Fanfic, espero les guste

Alfredo y BlackLiollmon: **COMENZAMOS…**

* * *

OPENING: watch?v=NJaTef56vKU

* * *

**Saga de Devimon**

_**Capitulo II**_

_**BATALLA DE ELEMENTOS, APARECE EL GUERRERO LOBOMON**_

Cuando Alfredo se acercó a Yumi, le brindo la mano para que esta se levantara, cuando hizo esto ella algo sonrojada la acepto y se levantó, todos miraban impactados tal escena, pero Dan lo miraba con algo de recelo, el había demostrado odiar, con el poco tiempo a Alfredo, ese chico no le agradaba en nada, todo frio y serio, era el típico chico malo que no le importa lo que los demás digan o hagan, además, aún quedaba sonando lo que había dicho Runo antes del ataque.

* * *

**Flash Back **

—_Es un maldito engreído y egoísta—Dijo Dan con rabia._

—_Solo está acostumbrado a estar solo, además no confía en nosotros—Dijo Runo viendo como Alfredo se perdía en el horizonte—Ese chico debió haber sido dañado en el pasado de una manera muy ruda—Dijo mientras que veía como Yumi tenía la cabeza gacha._

**Fin del Flash Back**

* * *

Eso le hacía pensar, tal vez era verdad lo que Runo decía, y no confiaba tanto en ellos, pero eso le molestaba aun mas, no había ningún otro humano en ese lugar, era imposible que él no confiara en los únicos humanos que, según Takuya, habitaban ahora en el digimundo, no podía creer tampoco que todos estuvieran impresionados por el poder y la habilidad de Alfredo, eso lo enojaba, y solo lo demostraba con un ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante para Alfredo.

—Bueno, ahora dime—Dijo Alfredo con una mirada muy seria hacia Yumi—¡¿Por qué demonios te enfrentaste a ese Stingmon sola?!—Le grito a Yumi la cual solo se impresiono y luego se rio

—Porque…—comenzó a decir Yumi y su cara se transformó en seriedad absoluta—Yo defendería a mis amigos, aun cuando eso signifique que yo muera, si ellos siguen vivos no me importara—Dijo Yumi con una mirada de seriedad y determinación que demostraba que lo que había dicho era cierto—Y por lo que veo, tu también lo harías—Dijo esto con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Alfredo, pero no lo notaron, excepto Takuya, quien sonrió por eso.

—Eso fue diferente, estabas en peligro de muerte—Dijo viendo a los ojos de Yumi, quien se sorprendió por eso—No permitiré que alguien muera si puedo ayudarlo—Dijo y su mirada se tornó sombría—No de nuevo—Dijo agachando la mirada, cosa que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Dan.

—"¿No de nuevo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?"—Se preguntaba Dan mientras miraba a Alfredo.

—Bueno, al ver que no pueden cuidarse solos—Dijo Alfredo cosa que enojo a Dan—Yo tendré que ir con ustedes para cuidarlos—Dijo Alfredo cosa que sorprendió a todos y puso feliz a Yumi.

—Espera un segundo—Dijo Dan con enojo y rabia—No necesitamos niñera gracias—Dijo Dan con rabia y desprecio, saliéndole chispas de los ojos al igual que Alfredo el cual, al oír las palabras de Dan se enojó.

—Pues no veo que hicieras mucho Dan—Dijo Alfredo con enojo viendo a Dan con una mirada de prepotencia—Más bien se te caía la quijada al verme aparecer—Dijo Alfredo con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que Dan se enojara.

—Sueña que me impresionaras algún día—Dijo Dan volteando la cabeza haciendo que Alfredo se enojara.

—Pues lo hice, Usuratonkachi—Dijo Alfredo con rabia pero con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Dan.

—¡Usuratonkachi tu abuela bakka!—Grito Dan con rabia y una vena resaltada en su frente.

—Corrección, el Usuratonkachi eres tu—Dijo Alfredo sonriendo.

—Bueno, sigamos ¿quieren?—Intervino Takuya con una gotita al ver la rivalidad de los chicos, y esa gota creció al ver las chispas que salían de sus ojos.

—Agh, ok jm—Dijo Dan caminando.

—Hmp—Dijo solamente Alfredo lo cual hizo que Takuya riera de manera nerviosa, se notaba que ese par eran agua y aceite.

Después de esa mini pelea entre Dan y Alfredo, Alfredo se posiciono delante de todos, siendo el que dirigía mientras Dan y Takuya se pusieron a platicar, siguiendo a Alfredo, y hasta el fondo iban las dos chicas hablando.

—Oye Runo, ya vi que ya miraste a uno de los tres—Dijo Yumi viéndola con una mirada picara haciendo que Runo sonriera.

—Claro que si amiga, tú me conoces—Dijo Runo orgullosa de sí misma.

—¿y quién es? ¿Dan o Takuya o…?—Dijo Yumi pero no pudo terminar porque Runo la interrumpió.

—Ya vi que te gusta Alfredo, así que por él no te preocupes, no me gustan los misteriosos—Dijo Runo viendo a Yumi con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eh?—Se exalto Yumi sonrojándose.

—Tú ve a hablarle y ya—Dijo Runo empujando a Yumi haciendo que esta fuera con Alfredo.

Yumi fue caminando algo nerviosa hasta donde estaba Alfredo, cuando llego con este el volteo a verla pero rápido regreso su mirada al frente esperando a que Yumi sea la que hable, cuando Yumi se armó de valor carraspeo la garganta para que Alfredo le prestara atención, teniendo como respuesta un hmp dando a entender que escuchaba.

—No te lo había dicho, pero gracias por salvarme de Stingmon—Dijo Yumi viendo hacia delante pero también prestando atención a las reacciones de Alfredo.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme Yumi, lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo—Dijo Alfredo volteando a verla y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo es tu vida?—Pregunto Yumi haciendo que Alfredo bajara la cabeza provocando que el fleco le tapara los ojos.

—No me gusta hablar de mí, pero mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo es tu vida?—Dijo Alfredo cambiando de tema—"tengo que averiguarlo, debo saber si ella me recuerda o si en verdad perdió la memoria"—Pensó con ansiedad.

—Pues, si te soy sincera apenas si recuerdo 1 año de mi vida, ya que tuve un accidente que me hizo perder la memoria—Dijo Yumi haciendo que Alfredo botara una lagrima.

—"entonces, ella no me recuerda"—Pensó Alfredo con tristeza—Lo lamento, de seguro es horrible eso—Dijo Alfredo sin voltearla a ver.

—Algo—Dijo Yumi algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Alfredo.

Yumi iba a continuar hablando con el pero un ruido de los árboles y muchos Biyomon volando los advirtieron, seguido de eso aparecieron dos digimon que tenían un aspecto tenebroso, los cuales al ver a los chicos rápidamente los atacaron, provocando que estos esquivaran los ataques lo más rápido posible.

—Mira que encontramos ototo—Dijo uno—Unos niños que están muy perdidos ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer Meramon?—Dijo para luego voltear a ver a Meramon.

—Pues, yo creo que deberíamos de asarlos aniki—Dijo Meramon con una sonrisa macabra.

—Chicos, escóndanse, yo los protegeré—Dijo Alfredo en susurros a los demás, haciendo que Takuya se llevara a las chicas, pero que Dan se quedara—¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que se fueran—Dijo Alfredo con enojo al ver a Dan ahí.

—No necesito guardaespaldas gracias, yo se cuidarme solo—Dijo Dan sacando su digivice el cual mostro un analizador de digimons—El otro es un BlueMeramon, una variación más fuerte del Meramon normal—Dijo Dan viendo el analizador de digimons.

—Gracias, ¿quieres que te de una medalla por averiguar lo obvio?—Dijo Alfredo con sarcasmo, ya que ambos digimon eran iguales, excepto por el color.

Después de ese insulto, Dan iba a contestarles pero una flama azul no los dejo, BlueMeramon, en su aburrimiento había lanzado una llama para jugar con ambos chicos, los cuales tuvieron que saltar para esquivarla, sorprendentemente ambos estaban en tan buena condición física que les fue fácil esquivar tan mortífero ataque, después de eso, Alfredo iba a sacar su digivice cuando el de Dan empezó a brillar y saco un mapa mostrando el lugar de su digispirit.

—¿Qué es esto?—Dijo Dan con algo de interés.

—Un mapa, Dobe—Dijo Alfredo—Ese punto muestra el lugar exacto de tu digivice, y por lo que veo está cerca, es mejor que lo busques mientras yo entretengo a estos dos—Y diciendo esto, Alfredo saco su digivice y activo su digispirit—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Dijo Alfredo transformándose en—Lowemon—Alfredo, al transformarse, corrió dejando a Dan atrás.

—Maldito engreído—Dijo Dan con rabia corriendo hacia donde estaba su digispirit.

—Mira nada más, el digispirit de la oscuridad lo tiene un niño tonto—Dijo Meramon con burla.

—Mira nada más, un idiota habla y se cree la gran cosa—Contraataco Lowemon haciendo que tanto Meramon como BlueMeramon se enojaran.

—¡Ya verás…!—Dijo BlueMeramon y ataco a Lowemon con una bola de fuego azul la cual Lowemon logro esquivar por poco.

Después de eso, Meramon lo ataco también con una flama, haciendo que Lowemon tuviera que esquivar ataques consecutivos de esos dos.

—"Maldición, dos contra uno, esto será difícil"—Pensó Lowemon con algo de rabia.

* * *

**En Otro Lado**

Dan corría hacia donde decía el digivice que se encontraba su digispirit, pero le era difícil correr entre tanta maleza, apenas y podía ver, así que no se dio cuenta cuando cayó en un agujero iluminado por el sol, iba cayendo cuando se dio cuenta que la tierra alrededor estaba perforada, logrando que varios rayos del sol entraran por ahí, pero también estaba el hecho de que cuando pasaba por dichos rayos estos lo seguían, cuando cayó al suelo, no se lastimo ni nada, pero la tierra empezó a moverse bajo sus pies y todos los rayos se concentraron en él, específicamente en su pecho, lo que no esperaba sucedió, debajo de Dan se abrió un agujero del cual salió el digispirit de la luz, Dan al verlo se impresiono.

—Te encontré—Dijo y automáticamente capturo el digispirit en su digivice activándolo—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Grito transformándose en—¡Lobomon!—Anuncio el digimon espadachín de la Luz.

Al transformarse, Dan subió como un lobo por el muro y llego a la superficie cayendo perfectamente en el suelo y corrió hacia donde estaban los hermanos Meramon peleando contra Lowemon, al llegar vio que este tenía problemas así que uso uno de sus ataques, levanto su brazo derecho y empezó a acumular energía de luz, pero esta se cargaba demasiado.

—"¿Qué demonios sucede?"—Pensó Dan, la verdad era que el láser se cargó demasiado y una gran energía hecha esfera salió pero termino dándole a Lowemon por la inestabilidad.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—Dijo Lowemon al levantarse por tan catastrófico golpe.

Al sentir el ataque intento esquivarlo, pero este era tan inestable que termino siguiéndolo y golpeándolo mandándolo hasta aterrizar golpeándose en un árbol, al levantar la mirada se encontró con Lobomon, el cual lo miraba fijamente, lo cual provoco una mirada furica de parte de Lowemon.

—Maldito, lo hizo a propósito—Dijo levantándose y empezando a acumular energía en su pecho estabilizándola con sus manos—Bola de Sombras—Dijo lanzándola hacia Lobomon el cual no pudo esquivarla, provocando que se golpeara.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!—Grito Lobomon al reaccionar del ataque caminando hacia Lowemon.

—¡¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti?!—Grito Lowemon caminando también hacia Lobomon.

—¡¿A mí?! ¡Si tú me atacaste!—Grito Lobomon empujando a Lowemon.

—¡Si, porque tú me atacaste primero con ese rayo de energía luminosa!—Grito Lowemon también empujando a Lobomon.

—¡Yo no intentaba atacarte, quería ayudarte atacando a los Meramon!—Grito Lobomon apuntando a los hermanos Meramon que solo veían esa escena con algo de desconcierto.

—No si ya note que tú no puedes controlar pero ni una chispa—Dijo Lowemon haciendo enojar a Lobomon, su pelea iba a continuar pero fueron interrumpidos por los Meramon.

—¿Van a pelear con nosotros o pelearan entre ustedes?—Pregunto Meramon con cierta diversión.

—Mira ototo, también está aquí el digispirit humano de la Luz, llevémosle ambos a nuestro maestro para que así este orgulloso de nosotros y nos recompense como se debe—Dijo BlueMeramon haciendo que Meramon asintiera.

—¿MAESTRO? ¿Hablan de Lucemon?—Pregunto Lowemon haciendo que Lobomon también les prestara atención a los hermanos Meramon.

—¿Lucemon? No, hablamos de…—Meramon iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por BlueMeramon.

—No sé para que les dices, si ellos perecerán aquí por nuestras manos—Dijo BlueMeramon haciendo que Meramon sonriera.

—Odio decir esto pero si queremos derrotar a ambos digimon tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas—Dijo Lowemon.

—Lo sé, pero no logro estabilizar mi laser—Dijo Lobomon con algo de rabia.

—Solo concéntrate y ya, pero mejor usa tus espadas laser, no quiero arriesgarme—Dijo Lowemon haciendo que Lobomon se enojara pero lo dejo pasar.

Después de esa charla los cuatro digimon se pusieron en posición de ataque y empezaron a correr hacia sus contrincantes, Lobomon se encargaría de Meramon y Lowemon de BlueMeramon, cuando corrieron Lobomon saco sus dos espadas laser, las activo y las junto creando así una especie de esfera de luz la cual lanzo hacia Meramon.

—Bola de Energía—Grito Lobomon al lanzar la esfera luminosa hacia Meramon, el cual no logro esquivar dicha esfera y terminó recibiéndola de lleno—Hora de acabar contigo—Al decir esto, vio que de Meramon salía una especie de Engranaje de colores oscuros, eso le pareció raro pero recordó algo cuando caminaba con Takuya.

* * *

**Flash Back**

Iban Dan y Takuya caminando detrás de Alfredo pero delante de las chicas, ambos iban platicando de cómo eran sus actitudes en el mundo humano y como eran sus amistades, Takuya le contaba sus aventuras y Dan también le contaba las suyas en el mundo humano, a Dan le impresionaba saber cómo es que Takuya se había enfrentado a varios digimon cuando estuvo por primera vez ahí, si no estuviera en ese lugar no lo creería, pero estaba en el digimundo, eso significaba que las historias eran reales.

—Y luego yo me hice el dormido…—Comentaba Takuya pero un sonido raro lo distrajo, Dan también lo escucho y subió la mirada alertando a Takuya .

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—Dijo Dan señalando hacia arriba haciendo que Takuya también subiera la mirada y observara lo que Dan había visto.

En el cielo, flotando, se encontraba un engranaje de colores oscuros, cosa que llamo la atención de ambos, ninguno había visto algo así antes, cosa que los alarmo, ese engrane negro voló por encima de ellos y se dirigió a una montaña algo alejada del camino de ellos, cuando el engrane se perdió de vista ambos bajaron la mirada.

—¿Habías visto algo así antes?—Pregunto Dan a Takuya el cual negó con la cabeza—¿Crees que debamos decirle a los demás? Parece que no lo vieron—Dijo Dan pero Takuya negó de nuevo.

—Descuida—Dijo Takuya—No creo que sea algo para preocuparse, pronto descubrirás que el digimundo encierra mucha fantasía y surealidad en su interior—Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando y platicando como si nada.

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Al recordarse de eso, decidió atacar al engrane, tal vez si lograba sacárselo a Meramon podría saber algo, así que antes de que Meramon se levantara levanto su laser y empezó a cargar energía, desafortunadamente volvió a pasar lo mismo que la última vez, se sobrecargo y el resultado fue un láser de luz inestable, por lo cual no dio en el objetivo, sino que dio en un árbol y reboto yendo hacia Lowemon, que hubiera recibido el ataque sino hubiera notado la energía y hubiera usado su escudo.

—Esta vez no—Dijo mientras levantaba el escudo y el láser rebotaba en el yendo hacia Meramon—De nada principiante—Dijo con una voz de superioridad hacia Lobomon el cual se enojó pero lo dejo pasar, no era momento de pelear entre ellos.

El láser llego a Meramon, le dio justo donde estaba el engrane, pero este absorbió la energía y despidió un aura oscura la cual alerto a Lowemon y Lobomon los cuales vieron como Meramon se levantaba con los ojos blancos y empezaba a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia Lobomon que dificultosamente lograba esquivar, pero alguna le rozaba logrando que se lastimara.

—Agh, maldición—Decía Lobomon mientras esquivaba los ataques—Ya se—Dijo y salto sobre Meramon cayendo detrás de este y levanto su espada laser—Ahora—Dijo golpeando el engrane, pero este hizo crecer su aura y empezó a absorber la energía de la espada, lo cual preocupo a Lobomon y separo su espada del engrane negro—Kuso, parece que no podre quitarle el engrane—Dijo y se separó elevando sus dos sables de luz uniéndolos y creando su ataque—Bola de Energía—Grito para luego lanzar la esfera luminosa que impacto en Meramon y este término sacando su digicode por el agotamiento.

—Ototo—Grito BlueMeramon al ver eso y se puso enfrente de Meramon protegiéndolo—No tomaras su energía, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tu así que no me derrotaras—Dijo para luego empezar a lanzar bolas de fuego azul hacia Lobomon.

Lowemon al ver esto se puso a la par de Lobomon y empezó a desviar las bolas de fuego, tenía que ayudar a Lobomon, aunque no lo soportara era su nuevo compañero y tenía que ayudarlo, no permitiría que el muriera, no si podía ayudarlo, así que con velocidad y destreza siguió desviando las bolas de fuego hasta que BlueMeramon empezó a cargar una bola de fuego gigante.

—Lobomon, combinemos nuestros ataques—Dijo Lowemon y acto seguido vio como Lobomon hacia una mueca de desagrado—Créeme que a mí tampoco me agrada esto, pero es la única manera de derrotar a BlueMeramon—Dijo convenciendo a Lobomon quien elevo ambas espadas de luz.

—¡Bola Dúo!—Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras lanzaban sus bolas de energías opuestas las cuales despidieron unos rayos que las unió y empezaron a rotar para impactar en BlueMeramon el cual también hizo aparecer su digicode.

Ambos digimon al ver esto sacaron sus digivice y se pusieron frente a su respectivo contrincante.

—Alma corrompida por las tinieblas, la luz sagrada de mi digivice será tu cura… ¡Digicode Captura!—Recito su lema Lobomon mientras capturaba el digicode de Meramon y este se volvía un Digihuevo, también vio como el engrane negro de este se destruía y su información volaba hacia el cielo.

—Alma perdida en el mal, descansa y purifícate con la oscuridad sagrada de mi digivice—Dijo Lowemon mostrando su digivice—Digicode, ¡captura!—Grito capturando el digicode de BlueMeramon y vio como un engrane negro que se encontraba en su espalda se destruía y su información también volaba hacia el cielo.

Ambos chicos al terminar la batalla perdieron su transformación y cayeron sentados en el suelo, la batalla había sido muy dura para ellos dos, acto seguido llegaron los demás corriendo e impactados por tan buena batalla, Runo le brindo la mano a un sonrojado Dan que tartamudeo un "gracias" lo cual hizo que Runo sonriera con ternura pero seguidamente regresara a su actitud coqueta y despreocupada, Yumi también le brindo la mano a Alfredo, pero en cuando este la toco ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica extraña y Yumi sintió como si esa escena ya la había vivido, era algo raro ya que no conocía a Alfredo de ningún otro lado, pero algo en ella le decía que sí.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, esta algo largo lo sé, pero tenía que poner todo esto ya que la mayoría será parte del contenido entero de esta temporada y algunas cosas incluso de temporadas siguientes… sin más que decir

BlackLiollmon: por qué ya aburriste =D

Alfredo y BlackLiollmon: matta ne o/

PD: dejen reviews con sus opiniones


	4. Chapter 3

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores n.n

BlackLiollmon: tus 5 fieles lectores jajaja x9

Alfredo: ya me deprimí u.u

BlackLiollmon: vamos que tu escribes para ti… no para ellos ^-^

Alfredo: tienes razón, bueno como decía hoy se estrena el cap. 3 de mi Fanfic Digimon Revolution n.n espero que les agrade tanto como a mí me agrado escribirlo…

Bueno, después de tanta locura vengo a pedirles perdón por no actualizar rápido y tardarme pero es que yo tengo la idea principal pero el extenderla y detallarla es lo que me cuesta, además de que tengo muchas cosas en la mente y todo se revuelve, pero intentare actualizar pronto así que…

Alfredo y BlackLiollmon: **COMENZAMOS…**

* * *

_**Opening: **_ watch?v=NJaTef56vKU&amp;spfreload=10&amp;hd=1

* * *

_**Saga Devimon**_

_**Capitulo III**_

_**ELEMENTOS CONTRARIOS, EL PODER DE LAS GUERRERAS SE DEMUESTRA**_

Después de la batalla, los chicos perdieron su transformación pero esta fue demasiado para Dan y cayo desmayado siendo auxiliado por todos; cuando Dan cayo, en su sueño paso algo realmente extraño.

* * *

**Dan P.O.V. Dentro del Sueño**

Voy caminando por un extraño sendero el cual es de ladrillos de un color blanco porcelana, también a mis lados hay faroles y velas que tienen la llama de un extraño color azul, al final de dicho sendero había una extraña luz que me atraía como si yo fuera una polilla, al llegar a la luz me tele transporte a un prado y vi como un lobo gigante de acero parado en dos patas, que agarraba dos grandes espadas se acercaba hacia mí, pero al contrario de tenerle miedo, sentía una gran familiaridad de ese ser gigantesco, cuando se acercó a mi susurre algo que me sorprendió.

—AncientGarurumon—Susurre y me sorprendí al saber el nombre de la gran bestia que estaba frente a mí.

—Dan Kuso, de seguro te preguntas el por qué sabes mi nombre—Dijo AncientGarurumon y yo solo atine a asentir con la cabeza a lo que él siguió hablando—Pues eso es algo que sabrás más adelante, solo te puedo decir que yo soy el origen de los elementos de la luz y te he llamado para informarte que es tu deber como guerrero legendario proteger a todos los digimon y también al digimundo mismo, servirás a Ophanimon, Seraphimon y Cherubimon, además, junto a los otros guerreros deben pelear y derrotar a Lucemon, el cual es el responsable de alterar la paz del digimundo a tal grado de que los Guerreros Legendarios tengan que salvarlo—Siguió AncientGarurumon y yo cada vez me impresionaba más—Tu deber es conseguir el complemento del digispirit que tu posees, hablo del digispirit bestia de la Luz, también es tu deber conseguir el resto de los elementos de la Luz, los cuales te ayudaran a salvar y proteger al digimundo, te lo encargo Dan Kuso—Termino AncientGarurumon y yo asentí.

Después de eso AncientGarurumon dio vuelta y se fue a lo cual yo vi como el espacio en el que estaba se encogía y empezaba a oír la voz de Yumi, Takuya y mi bella Runo.

**Fin del Dan P.O.V. Dentro del Sueño**

* * *

Dan despertó y vio como estaba acostado en las piernas de Runo lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en él y también hizo que se levantara de inmediato por los nervios, cuando eso paso Runo lo vio con cara de incógnita ya que no entendía la reacción del chico de colores claros, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia y se levantó sacudiéndose la minifalda para quitarse el polvo, después de eso todos, excepto Alfredo, empezaron a interrogarlo.

—¿Qué te paso?—Pregunto Takuya acercándose a Dan y empezando a inspeccionarlo por todos lados.

—Se desmayó, ¿no es lógico? Y no sé porque tanto ajetreo… tu dijiste que era normal que nos desmayemos al concluir nuestra evolución, así que ya relájense—Dijo Alfredo acercándose con las manos entrecruzadas y la mirada seria e indiferente.

—¿A ti quién demonios te pregunto?—Grito Dan con fastidio, le cansaba tener que estar a la par de Alfredo.

—Ya Dan-kun mejor dinos, ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿Tuviste una baja de azúcar o algo?—Pregunto Runo con una sonrisa coqueta que provoco un sonrojo en Dan.

—Etto… pues l-la verd-dad e-es q-que n-n-o no lo sé—Dijo Dan sonrojado y tartamudeando al ver a Runo tan interesada y preocupada por él.

—Pues de seguro no fue nada malo, ya que no fue mucho el tiempo en el que te desmayaste—Dijo Yumi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dan haciendo que Alfredo resoplara

—Se hace de noche, es mejor que busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche—Dijo Alfredo viendo cómo se ocultaba el sol dando como resultado un hermoso color rojizo a todo lo que los rodeara

—Cuando nos ocultamos, notamos que para haya había una cueva—Dijo Takuya señalando hacia su derecha donde se podía ver una cueva a lo lejos

—Vamos—Dijo Alfredo empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Yumi y Takuya mientras que Runo ayudaba a Dan a sacudirse y avanzaban tras de ellos

—"¿Quién eres Alfredo?"—Pensaba Yumi mientras caminaba atrás de Alfredo

—"Es tan tierno"—Pensó sin darse cuenta Runo y al momento de notarlo se sonrojo y se corrigió—"Sexy, Dan es sexy"—Pensó Runo viendo al frente y convenciéndose de que Dan solo le atraía de forma física

—"Espero pronto encontrar mi digispirit, quiero volver a estar junto con Agunimon"—Pensaba Takuya al tiempo que veía su digivice

Todos iban pensando distintas cosas en el transcurso a la cueva, al estar cerca de esta los únicos que iban al frente eran Dan y Alfredo por qué ellos eran los que tenían un digispirit así que serían ellos los que defenderían al grupo si había adentro un digimon agresivo, ya que antes Takuya les había contado que no todos los digimon eran agresivos y crueles, sino que la mayoría vivía en paz y no atacaba a los demás por cuenta propia, al notar que no había nadie, los chicos buscaron hojas y comida, con las hojas crearon sus camas de un día, y con la comida y unas ramas que juntaron crearon una fogata y cenaron. Casi todos hablaban excepto Alfredo el cual comía en silencio y cuando termino de comer agradeció los alimentos y se levantó para salir a tomar aire fresco, todos lo miraban de maneras distintas, Yumi lo veía con preocupación, Runo con empatía, Takuya con curiosidad y Dan con rabia e indiferencia; cuando todos terminaron de comer y Alfredo volvió, apagaron la fogata para no incendiarse y se dispusieron a dormir, todos menos Alfredo el cual no podía conciliar el sueño como le pasaba casi diario últimamente, cada que dormía los recuerdos de ese desastroso día aparecían en su mente, siempre que se acercaba su cumpleaños soñaba eso, y por ese motivo desde ese día jamás celebraba su cumpleaños, era un día de dolor para él, y aunque para los demás fuera un día normal para él era el día en el que su vida cambio. Al ver que no podía dormir decidió ir afuera para respirar aire fresco y pasar la noche velando el sueño de los demás. Yumi, quien se había despertado, vio a Alfredo salir y, con cuidado, se levantó para acompañarlo y hablar con él.

—¿No puedes dormir?—Dijo Alfredo sin voltear sabiendo que quien lo siguió era Yumi—Deberías dormir para tener fuerzas mañana—Le dijo mientras veía las Lunas y las estrellas

—Lo mismo digo de ti—Dijo Yumi con una voz altanera al igual que Alfredo

—No lo necesito—Dijo Alfredo con un semblante de tristeza

—¿Insomnio?—Pregunto Yumi al oír a Alfredo

—Algo así—Dijo mientras se sentaba en una piedra y Yumi a la par

—¿Crees que algún día volvamos al mundo humano?—Pregunto Yumi luego de quedarse un rato en silencio

—No lo sé, pero no me importaría—Dijo Alfredo apretando un poco los puños

—¿Pero no crees que tu familia se preocupara si desapareces por mucho tiempo?—Dijo Yumi algo incrédula

—No creo que les importe en lo más mínimo—Dijo bajando de la roca y regresando a la cueva dejando a Yumi sola

—"¿Qué daño te hicieron Alfredo?"—Dijo Yumi viendo para donde Alfredo se había ido

* * *

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**

Todos al levantarse comieron algo de frutas que quedaron de la noche pasada y con algo del agua que sacaron del pequeño riachuelo cercano decidieron volver a emprender la marcha, todos iban hablando a excepción de Alfredo el cual iba callado y vigilando todo su entorno, después de un rato llegaron a lo que parecía un lago, en el cual había un gran y frondoso árbol que tenía la mitad de sus raíces en tierra y la otra mitad dentro del lago, alrededor de este lago había un hermoso prado lleno de flores y otras plantas, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue ver como del árbol aparecían distintos digimon, entre ellos resaltaron una especie de pájaros rosados que respondían al nombre de Biyomon y también unos pequeños gusanos verdes que se llamaban Wormmon, los cuales al ver a los chicos se acercaron rápidamente por la impresión de ver humanos, los chicos se sintieron algo incomodos porque después varios digimon llegaron también.

—Es raro ver a seres humanos en el digimundo—Dijo un pequeño Otamon, un digimon acuático

—Pero siempre son bienvenidos—Dijo un Biyomon que venía bajando del árbol

—Gracias—Dijo Runo acariciando a un Gekomon que se le acerco, lo cual puso celoso a Dan

—Son muy amables—Dijo esta vez Yumi viendo como Floramon y Wormmon jugaban

Después de eso, los digimon se pusieron a jugar con los chicos, todos jugaban excepto Alfredo, el cual se acercó interesado al árbol. Este árbol parecía ser muy grande a comparación de los demás, parecía como si fuera más viejo, pero no presentaba signos de tener más edad que los árboles que rodeaban el prado. También el lago parecía de cristal, era hermoso y parecía que fuera un espejo ya que se reflejaba perfectamente Alfredo en este, era impresionante. Alfredo se quedó tan ensimismado que no escucho un aleteo consistente, el cual asusto a todos los digimon que se refugiaron en el árbol. Los demás al notar esto se preocuparon y se levantaron pero parecía que Alfredo no se daba cuenta de nada, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, lo cual preocupo a Yumi. Esta iba a acercarse pero de la tierra salió un taladro el cual hizo que los chicos se alejaran antes de que la tierra se los llevara. Al despejarse el polvo vieron como un Drimogemon aparecía, el cual llevaba en su panza un Engranaje Negro, Dan al ver esto se sorprendió y rápido levanto su digivice, pero al intentar transformarse una punzada le dio en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que se agachara del dolor, siendo sostenido por Takuya.

—Dan, ¿estás bien?—Pregunto Takuya ayudándolo para que se levante

—Mi… Cabeza—Dijo Dan con dificultad

—Parece que no te has repuesto del todo de la batalla que tuviste ayer—Dijo Runo preocupada

—Solo queda Alfredo—Dijo Yumi empezando a correr hacia el pero al instante Drimogemon la detuvo apuntándolo con su cuerno—Aahh—Grito Yumi pero ni así Alfredo reacciono

Del horizonte también lograron ver a una especie de abeja gigante volar hacia ellos, este emitió un ruido de sus alas el cual fue tan fuerte que incluso Drimogemon se paralizo, los chicos al oírlo se taparon los oídos por el doloroso ruido, Alfredo lo escucho y solo pudo arrodillarse del dolor. Mientras esto sucedía, los digimon del prado estaban protegidos en el árbol, el cual parecía que los auxiliaba, lo cual era raro. Un Wormmon lanzo un hilo de seda hacia Alfredo y lo atrajo dentro del árbol, el al entrar automáticamente se recuperó y el sonido ya no le afectaba, al darse cuenta de esto vio como Flymon se acercaba hacia los demás así que rápidamente ideo un plan

—Wormmon, lanza tu hilo hacia los demás y tráelos rápido—Dijo firme a lo cual los Wormmon le hicieron caso y atrajeron rápido a los demás por medio de su hilo

Flymon al ver esto intento detenerlos pero solo logro atrapar a Dan y a Takuya, los cuales fueron atrapados por las patas de Flymon y llevados lejos, al ver esto Alfredo quiso digievolucionar y ayudarlos pero su digivice no reaccionaba, lo cual era extraño. Cuando llegaron las chicas, de sus digivices, empezó a sonar un pitido y un mapa mostro que sus digispirit estaban cerca, el de Yumi encima de ella y el de Runo hacia adelante, en el fondo del lago. Rápido las chicas se separaron. Yumi se puso a escalar el árbol siendo guiada por Biyomon que le dijo que cerca había una cueva y le guio en el camino, estaba escalando el árbol hasta que tuvo que empezar a saltar de rama en rama pero gracias a su agilidad lo hacía tranquilamente. Runo en cambio fue guiada por un Otamon que le dijo que cerca había una erupción marina que soltaba un gran brillo y les brindaba fuerzas a los digimon marinos, para Runo fue difícil aguantar la respiración hasta que vio la erupción y la luz azulina la atrapo y pudo respirar tranquila. Yumi tuvo dificultad con llegar a la caverna ya que las ramas cada vez se hacían más lejanas las unas de las otras, pero con la ayuda de Biyomon lo logro. Ambas chicas al mismo tiempo llegaron a sus destinos y vieron como sus digispirits fluían entre las cavernas. El de Runo subía con gracia y acompañada de burbujas, mientras que el de Yumi se acercaba con fiereza y danzaba junto con el viento y los pétalos de flores. Ambas pusieron sus digivices apuntando los digispirit y al capturarlos los kanji del agua y del viento respectivamente aparecieron en su digivice junto con la luz de la evolución

—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡AH!—Gritaron ambas chicas haciendo un ritual cada una para luego ser envueltas por el digicode y transformarse poco a poco en su forma humana de digimon

—Kazemon—Dijo la digimon humano del viento solo que su cabello danzaba con fiereza y sus alas brillaban con el resplandor de un arcoíris

—Ranamon—Dijo la digimon humana del agua mientras varias burbujas corrían con gracia alrededor de ella

Ambas chicas se dirigieron rápido al campo de batalla y vieron como de Dan y Takuya empezaba a gotear un líquido carmesí lo cual asusto a ambas y rápido vieron como Drimogemon atacaba a Ranamon creando una fisura en el piso, Ranamon rápido esquivo la fisura pero no tomo en cuenta que al abrirse la tierra crearía un sismo el cual la sacudió y la confundió cosa que aprovecho Flymon para intentar embestirla desde el cielo pero se descuidó y Kazemon lo ataco

—Brisa de Pétalos—Dijo haciendo que de sus guantes salieran unos mini-tornados con pétalos de Sakura los cuales golpearon a Flymon y botaron a Dan

Dan se hubiera estrellado en el piso si no hubiera sido porque Ranamon hizo que el agua del lago creara una almohada que lo atrapo y lo llevo a donde estaba Alfredo, Alfredo al ver que estaba desmallado lo abofeteo haciendo que Dan se despertara enojado

—¡Que te pasa Bakka!—Dijo Dan furioso y con la mejilla roja—¡Agh!—Dijo tocándose el abdomen que estaba sangrando

—Que no es tiempo para que duermas—Dijo viendo la batalla—Además espero que alguna pueda tener un ataque de curación antes de que mueras desangrado

Dan al levantarse con dificultad vio la pelea y prácticamente babeaba al ver a Ranamon saltar y hacer piruetas con gracia y estilo y atacar ferozmente al mismo tiempo a Drimogemon el cual intentaba perforarla, pero se sorprendió de no ver ni a Yumi ni a Takuya ni tampoco a su hermosa Runo lo cual hizo que se fijara en Flymon y viera como tenia capturado a Takuya el cual empezaba a sangrar más cada vez, lo cual lo preocupo y le creo algo de ansiedad que no sabía de donde provenía. Después de notar que no estaban ni Yumi ni Runo iba a preguntarle a Alfredo pero el, previendo sus pensamientos, señalo a ambas digimon haciendo que Dan se asustara más y se levantara de golpe pero se encorvara por su herida

—¡Agh! Tenemos que ayudarlas—Dijo agarrándose el abdomen

—Dos cosas, Una esta es su batalla y no debemos intervenir—Dijo Alfredo viendo la batalla haciendo que Dan se enfurezca

—¡Pero las pueden matar!—Dijo Dan furioso haciendo que su herida se abra más—¡AGGH!

—Dos, no puedes pelear así—Dijo señalando su playera que empezaba a teñirse de carmín—Ni yo tampoco porque no podemos digievolucionar—Dijo apretando su digivice

—Que impotencia—Dijo apretando su digivice y sentándose para ver la batalla

En el campo de batalla Kazemon se enfrentaba esta vez a Drimogemon y Ranamon huía de los aguijones que lanzaba Flymon, ambas intentaban encontrar una forma de derrotar a ambos digimon sin asesinarlos, el solo pensar en matarlos las hacia apretar los puños de la impotencia. Flymon estaba furiosa así que empezó a agitar más sus alas para que tanto Kazemon como Ranamon quedaran paralizadas, pero antes de que lo lograra Ranamon controlo el agua del lago y con ella hizo que se mojaran las alas de Flymon haciendo que esta se cayera y soltara a Takuya el cual estaba inconsciente y perdiendo mucha sangre, Kazemon rápidamente fue hacia Takuya y volando llego con los chicos y le dio a Alfredo el cuerpo inconsciente de Takuya dándole a entender que lo cuidara, Alfredo lo postro entre un poco de hojas que reunieron los digimon y algo en su interior se turbo al verlo sangrar, cosa que no se pudo explicar ya que no conocía a Takuya, pero decidió ignorarlo y se acercó a ver como las chicas se juntaban de espaldas y apretaban los puños. Drimogemon y Flymon estaban agotados y las chicas también, además no encontraban manera de quitarles esos engranes que los controlaban, solo quedaba la opción de derrotarlos así que decididas decidieron acabar esto pronto y corrieron, Kazemon se puso boca arriba y separo sus piernas empezando a girar rápido creando un gran y poderoso tornado

—Tornado de Kazemon—Dijo soltando el tornado que envolvió a Drimogemon y también hizo que apareciera su digicode—Alma que se corrompió por el mal—Dijo sacando su digivice—recibe el viento del bien y purifícate con este digivice—Dijo elevándolo—Digicode… ¡captura!—Dijo pasando la ranura por el digicode y absorbiéndolo haciendo que Drimogemon regresara a ser un Digihuevo

En cambio Ranamon hizo aparecer alrededor de Flymon una especie de nube negra que empezó a quemar a Flymon y a hacerlo que se derritiera lentamente además de que por eso su digicode apareció y la nube se fue

—Alma torturada y destruida por la corrupción—Dijo Ranamon haciendo que su digivice apareciera—Envuélvete en las tranquilas aguas de mi digivice y purifícate—Dijo elevando ambas manos y sonriendo—Digicode… ¡Captura!—Dijo bajándolo lentamente y posicionando la ranura por el digicode absorbiéndolo y provocando que Flymon se volviera Digihuevo y volara lejos al igual que el Digihuevo de Drimogemon

Al ambas chicas capturar a los digimon rápidamente corrieron hacia donde estaban los tres chicos y pensaron que podían hacer pero nada se les ocurría y veían que Takuya empezaba a ponerse pálido por la falta de sangre que empezaba a tener, pero Ranamon vio como Dan empezaba a marearse y rápidamente se acercó, lo acostó, le quito la playera y la camisa y puso sus manos en donde estaba la herida solo que sin tocarlo

—Sanación Divina—Dijo y algo de agua empezó a aparecer la cual tenía un color verduzco el cual sanaba poco a poco la herida al ir adentrándose el agua hasta que la herida se curó completa—Ya está—Dijo sonriendo

Kazemon se acercó a Takuya y también le quito la ropa para luego poner los orificios de sus guantes viendo hacia la herida de Takuya que era cada vez más profunda, Alfredo toco su cuello y vio que Takuya ya no tenía pulso, lo cual hizo que palideciera y empezara a sudar frio, lo cual llamo la atención de Kazemon que volteo a Alfredo y este asustado quería gritarle y hablarle pero no podía, además que el cuerpo de Takuya empezaba a ponerse helado y algo duro, lo cual significaba que la vida de este chico prendía de un hilo, o que ya había pasado al otro mundo, Alfredo no sabía porque pero sentía un gran miedo, el cual no había sentido en años, estaba temblando y sudando frio, además de que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y la vista se le nublaba, sentía cada vez más helado a Takuya y su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

Bueno, este es el final de este capítulo, por favor dejen opiniones de cómo estuvo y que creen que pase en el próximo, además, si les gustó mucho recomiéndenlo a sus amigos ya que quiero tener más seguidores, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza y créanme que haré todo lo posible por actualizar pronto

BlackLiollmon: sabes que no lo podrás hacer =D

Alfredo: Cállate ¬¬

Ambos: nos vemos la próxima vez. \o o/


	5. Chapter 4

Hola a todos (aparece con un escudo enorme para que no lo ataquen y/o maten) ¿cómo les va? Todo ha ido bien en mi ausencia ¿verdad? (Se ve a los lectores con Trincheras y con caras homicidas caminando hacia Alfredo) creo que me equivoque

BlackLiollmon: estoy viviendo un Deja Vu —con palomitas—

Bueno, espero que no me maten ya que les traigo la continuación de este fabuloso fic lleno de misterio y tragedias (Los espectadores ven a Alfredo con fuego en los ojos) les dejo aquí el capítulo x$

* * *

_**Saga Devimon**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**LA INMORTAL FLAMA DEL DRAGON LEGENDARIO**_

Alfredo respiraba con dificultad a cada segundo que pasaba y comenzaba a ver como la piel de Takuya comenzaba a adoptar un color pálido, casi como el color del papel, además sentía como sus músculos se tensaban y su calor corporal descendía por cada segundo que transcurría. Al levantar la vista se fijó que Kazemon lo veía y que Dan se levantaba siendo ayudado por Ranamon, quien regreso a ser Runo cuando Dan estuvo levantado por completo y que juntos se acercaban a donde estaban ellos para saber cómo era el estado de Takuya.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Dan acercándose y se preocupó al ver el rostro de Alfredo—¿Qué tienes Bakka?—Pregunto viendo la expresión de Alfredo, si estaba bromeando no le hacia ninguna gracia.

—Ta… Tak…—Decía Alfredo con dificultad sintiendo como en su garganta se creaba un gran nudo y comenzando a preocupar a Runo—Takuya, el… el e… es… esta… mu… muer…—Decía con gran dificultad sintiendo como su nudo crecía y sus mejillas se comenzaban a empapar—Muerto—Dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo oyeran, con una voz enronquecida por el nudo.

—"Muerto… Muerto… Muerto…"—Se repetía una y otra vez la última palabra dicha por Alfredo en la mente de Dan haciendo que este comenzara a temblar, que sudara frio y que se empezaran a aguar sus ojos hasta que logro salir de su shock solo para gritar de una forma desgarradora—¡TAKUYAAAAA!—Grito Dan de una forma que desgarraba el corazón de la impactada Runo y haciendo que Alfredo también saliera de su trance.

—¡KAZEMON HAZ ALGO RAPIDOOO!—Grito Alfredo haciendo que Kazemon también reaccionara.

Kazemon rápidamente empezó a acercar sus manos a la herida que tenia Takuya en su abdomen y que de ella salía un líquido carmesí que cada vez manchaba más la ropa del chico, al acercar lo suficiente sus manos, de estas comenzó a salir unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento que se introducían en la herida de Takuya junto con unos pétalos de cerezo y una extraña luz rosada la cual reconforto a Alfredo al sentirla, el ataque "Resurrección de la Naturaleza" hizo que poco a poco la sangre dejara de fluir y que la herida que tenia Takuya se cerrara. Los demás al ver eso se quedaron expectantes a algún movimiento que realizara este para darles a entender que estaba con vida y que ya no tenían que preocuparse, a cada segundo que pasaba los chicos se iban poniendo más y más nerviosos y sentían que pronto se quedarían calvos por el estrés y la ansiedad que les provocaba el no ver ningún movimiento de parte del elegido del Fuego, hasta que vieron como movió un dedo lo cual hizo que los chicos volvieran a respirar y que Kazemon regresara a su forma humana. Todos decidieron dejarlo descansar para que Takuya recuperara fuerzas, así que todos salieron tranquilamente para tomar aire y ver si los digimon estaban bien.

* * *

Después de una hora, Yumi y Runo decidieron, con cuidado, quitarle la camisa anaranjada y la playera roja a Takuya para lavarlas junto con la playera blanca y la camisa celeste de Dan, las cuales tenían muchas manchas de sangre que ambas sabían que costaría que salieran, al quitarle la playera se vio el abdomen marcado de Takuya el cual mostraba 10 cuadros que empezaban a formarse muy bien, lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en ambas chicas, las cuales salieron de sus mentes pervertidas al ver una playera blanca enfrente de ellas, específicamente de Runo, las chicas al ver de quien se trataba se sonrojaron otra vez al ver a Dan sin playera mostrando también 10 cuadros algo marcados y unos brazos bien torneados, las chicas decidieron ir rápido al lago para lavar la ropa antes de que terminaran teniendo que lavar también su propia ropa por un derrame nasal, y otros líquidos.

Después de unas horas, Takuya lentamente sentía como todas sus fuerzas se recuperaban y con cuidado fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que en la parte del cielo que lograba ver se veían claramente las estrellas de la noche, a lo cual decidió levantarse y salir del escondite del árbol, al salir sintió un gran frio pero decidió no darle importancia y ver donde estaban los demás. Cuando volteo hacia las rocas vio a Alfredo sentado con Yumi a la par pero algo alejada, sintió una gran felicidad por ellos ya que se notaba que ambos sentían algo el uno por el otro; al voltear al otro lado vio a Dan hablando con Runo y se lograba apreciar un aura de amor, a lo cual Takuya volvió a sonreír por ellos, al ver que Dan lo veía y le hacía señas se acercó y vio como tanto Yumi como Alfredo también se acercaban a estos. Al estar los 5 chicos juntos Takuya les sonreía pero veía que tanto Runo como Yumi estaban sonrojadas a lo cual decidió preguntar.

—Chicas…—Dijo Takuya viendo como Alfredo y Dan fruncían el ceño con disgusto y ¿celos?—¿No tienen fiebre? Están muy sonrojadas—Dijo acercándose y poniéndole una mano a cada una en la frente.

—No te has dado cuenta ¿cierto?—Dijo Alfredo viendo a Takuya con rabia.

—¿El qué?—Pregunto Takuya algo inocente.

—Que no llevas nada del torso para arriba—Dijo Dan igual de enojado haciendo que Takuya levantara una ceja.

Al oír eso decidió bajar la mirada y se dio cuenta que era verdad, a lo cual 3 segundos después se sonrojo y grito haciendo que Dan y Alfredo rodaran los ojos, sorprendiéndose después de que el otro había hecho lo mismo, haciendo que ambos se vieran con chispas en los ojos y que lo mataran con la mirada, Takuya corrió rápido al árbol seguido de las risas de Runo y Yumi, después vio como un Gekomon le entregaba sus prendas diciéndole que había cosido el agujero por petición de las "princesas" lo cual hizo enorgullecerse a Yumi y Runo haciendo que su ego aumentara, después de eso la noche siguió tranquila, comieron y descansaron algo para al siguiente día seguir con su búsqueda del ultimo digispirit que faltaba.

* * *

Al siguiente día los chicos despertaron tranquilamente, pero al levantarse se dieron cuenta de que Alfredo no se encontraba dentro del árbol así que decidieron salir a buscarlo, pero antes de salir vieron como algo se movía en el agua, así que decidieron aguardar y esperar para ver que era. Esperaron por 3 minutos y de ahí vieron como la misma sombra se acercaba a la orilla, y que al salir notaron quien era en realidad. Con el cuerpo mojado, un bóxer negro ajustado solamente y con el cabello goteando y caído hacia enfrente se encontraba Alfredo, y en una roca elevada se encontraba toda su demás ropa perfectamente arreglada, después de eso empezó a sacudirse el agua como si fuera un felino dando como resultado que, las chicas sobre todo, tuvieran una perfecta vista de su torso desnudo y bien formado que presentaba 10 cuadros muy bien trabajados, unos brazos esbeltos pero bien formados y un bulto prominente que provoco que Yumi y Runo tuvieran un derrame nasal intenso, al ver esto, Dan se puso celoso y con una furia intensa fue a encontrarse con Alfredo gritando.

—¡Oye bakka!—Grito Dan yendo hacia Alfredo muy furioso, al llegar le reclamo—¡¿Por qué demonios sales del lago solo en bóxer maldito exhibicionista?!—Le grito furioso Dan.

—¿Y eso que te importa a ti?—Le dijo para seguido pasar de él e irse a poner su ropa—Dobe—Susurro al pasar a la par de Dan haciendo que este gritara colérico.

Media hora después se podía ver a Alfredo aun con el cabello húmedo caminar enfrente de los chicos los cuales, Takuya veía divertido a Dan el cual estaba hecho una fiera de la rabia que sentía, en cambio las chicas iban tranquilas comentando quien de los tres tenia mejor cuerpo y se reían disimuladamente para que Dan no las viera con cara de pocos amigos. Lo cual a veces pasaba ya que Dan volteaba y las encontraba contándose cosas que no alcanzaba a oír pero que sabía que era sobre ellos; luego de algún tiempo caminando los chicos vieron a lo lejos del bosque lo que parecía una especie de pueblo así que corrieron para poder llegar, pero al llegar al pueblo notaron que no había nadie en él. Al ir buscando en las casas notaron que el pueblo era de los Yokomon pero ninguno de ellos estaba ahí, eso les pareció algo extraño ya que los Yokomon normalmente eran digimon de pueblo y era raro que salieran.

—Esto es extraño—Dijo Takuya preocupado por los Yokomon—Lo mejor será ir a buscarlos—Dijo haciendo que los demás asintieran y se separaran.

Cada quien fue a buscarlos por su lado, por 2 horas las chicas buscaron a los Yokomon por sus alrededores y lo único que veían era que algunos árboles tenían partes congeladas, lo cual era muy extraño; Takuya fue a una especie de lago el cual, por extraño que suene, lo encontró congelado y parecía que, aunque el calor fuera insoportable, el hielo se mantenía intacto; como si algo o alguien lo mantuviera así. Alfredo se mantuvo en todo el pueblo buscando alguna pista, pero lo único que encontró fue unos pequeños montones de nieve, era muy extraño eso ya que el pueblo estaba a mitad de un bosque, en el que, al parecer, esa parte estaba completamente echa de tierra estéril, lo cual decía que era sumamente raro que la nieve siguiera como si nada, aunque estuviera dentro de las casas; Dan en cambio, fue a la montaña que había cerca del pueblo, al llegar al pie de esta, vio como una cueva la cual estaba rodeada de hielo el cual no se derretía, además de una especie de viento helado que salía de ahí, era como tétrico el lugar, pero a él le parecía extraño y también sospechoso.

* * *

Al regresar todos al centro del pueblo, contaron todo lo encontrado y dedujeron que lo que sea que haya pasado con los Yokomon tenía que ver con el hecho de que varias partes del pueblo y de sus alrededores tuvieran hielo, y que, en el único lugar en el que tenían una sospecha de que estaban los Yokomon era en esa cueva al pie de la montaña; así los 5 decidieron ir lo más rápido a investigar, lo malo era Takuya, que al no tener un digispirit era vulnerable a cualquier ataque del digimon que este ocasionando este desastre. Esto, desde luego, hacía que Takuya sintiera una gran impotencia de tener que ver a sus compañeros pelear y el no poder hacer nada, ahora sabía que era lo que sentía JP cuando, en su primera aventura, era el único que no tenía un digispirit.

—Takuya, es mejor que te quedes aquí—Dijo Alfredo de una forma por demás fría que hizo que Takuya levantara la cabeza y se detuviera en la entrada de la cueva al igual que todos.

—¿Qué…?—Dijo Takuya apenas con aliento viendo a Alfredo impresionado.

—¡¿Estás loco?!—Le grito Dan al oír a Alfredo decir esas cosas.

—El solamente sería un estorbo—Dijo Alfredo de forma fría e indiferente—Sin un digispirit él es completamente vulnerable y yo no me hare cargo de un niño estorboso como el—Dijo volteando.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas bakka?!—Grito Dan colérico apretando el puño y corriendo hacia Alfredo el cual solo se agacho y lo derribo girando la pierna.

—La última vez murió y de no ser por Kazemon, no habría despertado—Dijo Alfredo apretando el puño que tenía en su chaqueta—Si tú lo cuidaras, bien, pero yo no me hare cargo de el—Dijo empezando a caminar mientras que Dan era levantado por Runo y Takuya y Yumi lo veía irse.

—Es un maldito desgraciado—Dijo Dan sacudiéndose el polvo.

—Solo se preocupa por nosotros—Dijo Takuya agachando la cabeza dejando que su cabello cubran sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Preocupado?! ¡¿El?!—Dijo Dan apuntando hacia Alfredo el cual se había detenido para esperar a los demás—¡El solamente se preocupa por sí mismo!—Grito Dan colérico.

—No—Dijo Yumi haciendo que los demás voltearan a verla—Él dijo eso para que Takuya no saliera lastimado, ¿Qué no recuerdas como se puso cuando Takuya murió?—Le dijo volteándolo a ver haciendo que Dan recordara el rostro de Alfredo todo asustado y pálido.

—Jm—Dijo nada más volteándose—Ven Takuya, nosotros te cuidaremos—Dijo empujando a Takuya el cual solo sonrió y fue con los demás.

Cuando todos llegaron con Alfredo siguieron caminando para ver en donde culminaba esa extraña y helada cueva que hacía que los vellos de todos se erizaran, Alfredo, al ver que Yumi tiritaba del frio, se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso enfrente para que la tomara, pero, al estar delante de Yumi nadie vio el pequeño sonrojo que tenia Alfredo, pero si vieron el de Yumi lo cual se ganó una sonrisa medio macabra de parte de Runo, quien solamente le dio un codazo pequeño en sus costillas haciendo que Yumi se sonrojara aún más. Cuando llegaron al final del camino vieron una especie de jaula en la cual se encontraban tanto los Yokomon como varios digimon como Floramon o Tokomon, los cuales estaban temblando de frio, también vieron como un digimon con apariencia de hombre-león pero color blanco azulado estaba gritándole a varios digimon como Vegiemon y Veemon que estaban haciendo una especie de trabajo que consistía en girar una "tuerca" gigante la cual giraba una especie de torno el cual iba como desapareciendo hacia abajo.

—¡Rápido malditos!—Gritaba el digimon mientras que, con un látigo, azotaba a los digimon que empujaban la tuerca.

—¿Quién es?—Pregunto Alfredo siendo respondido por Takuya y los Yokomon al mismo tiempo.

—Es IceLeomon—Dijeron los Yokomon y Takuya al mismo tiempo.

—Así que IceLeomon ¿eh?—Dijo Dan con una sonrisa y rápido corrió hacia este con su digivice en mano—¡OYEEE!—Grito mientras se acercaba haciendo que Alfredo se golpeara la frente con la palma de su mano.

—Es un bakka—Dijeron Alfredo y Takuya al mismo tiempo pero este último con una gota en la frente y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Quién eres tu mocoso?—Le dijo IceLeomon mientras lo veía venir y veía que elevaba su digivice—Es uno de los guerreruchos esos—Dijo con una sonrisa y acto seguido elevo su brazo y golpeo al aire mientras gritaba "Golpe Congelante" y al estirar todo el brazo del puño de IceLeomon salió una cabeza de león la cual al impactar con Dan lo congelo para sorpresa de los demás—Si hay uno aquí, significa que los demás están cerca—Dijo empezando a buscar a los chicos que se ocultaron para no ser vistos.

—Congelo a Dan—Dijo Runo preocupada—¿Cómo lo vamos a atacar sin que nos congele a nosotros también?—Pregunto algo nerviosa.

—No lo sé, solo sé que tendremos que distraerlo para que no nos vea a todos—Dijo Alfredo empezando a pensar en algo.

—Si tan solo tuviera a Agunimon—Dijo Takuya con impotencia mientras apretaba su digivice.

—Pero no lo tienes así que cállate—Dijo Alfredo de manera fría—Tendremos que atacarlo por la espalda mientras alguien lo distrae—Dijo mordiéndose un dedo—¿Alguna de ustedes dos se ofrece como voluntaria?—Pregunto Alfredo esperando que fuera Runo quien hablara pero…

—Seré yo—Dijo Yumi haciendo que Alfredo se pusiera pálido—Si necesitamos curar a Dan, Ranamon se encargara—Dijo después volteando a ver a Runo quien asentía—Además, yo soy rápida al volar—Dijo intentando calmar a Alfredo que solo se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar.

—Tu distráelo, yo lo atacare para que no te dé—Dijo volteando la cabeza para verla por el rabillo del ojo—Pero…—Dijo deteniéndose—Quiero que si IceLeomon te ataca, Ranamon te ayude, ambas pelean mejor juntas—Dijo para después seguir caminando bajo la mirada de los 3 que notaban bien como Alfredo se preocupaba por Yumi.

Después de eso, Alfredo corrió entre las sombras para rodear a IceLeomon y esperar la señal que le dijera que podía prepararse para atacar, la cual vio cuando vio una luz que paso desprevenida por el mismo IceLeomon quien, en ese momento, estaba gritándole a un pobre Veemon que intento ayudar al congelado Dan, al ver esa luz hecha por Takuya decidió agarrar su digivice y, junto con las chicas, transformarse.

—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Gritaron al mismo tiempo los 3 chicos mientras pasaban la ranura de sus digivices por el digicode.

—Lowemon—Dijo Alfredo después de que su cuerpo se transformara en el del digimon humano de la oscuridad.

—Ranamon—Dijo Runo después de que su cuerpo sufriera la transformación normal para volverse el digimon humano del Agua.

—Kazemon—Dijo Yumi cuando se terminó de transformar en lo que era el digimon humano del Viento.

Takuya no pudo más que apretar su digivice y morderse el labio al ver cómo era el único que no podía ayudar ni pelear porque no tenía su digispirit, solo le quedaba observar como los demás peleaban, eso en cierto modo era frustrante para él porque en serio quería ayudar a sus amigos.

Kazemon empezó a acercarse de manera rápida haciendo que los digimon la siguieran con la mirada, incluido a IceLeomon quien sonreía y esperaba a que ella se quedara quieta, cuando lo hizo IceLeomon sonrió.

—Así que los Guerreros Legendarios están aquí—Dijo sorprendiendo a los otros 3 que no esperaban que IceLeomon los conociera.

—¿Para qué estás haciendo todo esto?—Pregunto Kazemon mientras veía como Lowemon se preparaba para atacar.

—Que te importa—Dijo pero vio, en una estalactita de hielo, como algo se movía detrás de él así que apretó su puño y cuando vio que lo iban a atacar rápido se volteo y ataco—Golpe Congelante—Grito tomando a Lowemon por desprevenido haciendo que no pudiera esquivarlo y quedara congelado—Ahora sigues tu—Dijo atacando pero siendo esquivado por Kazemon.

Ranamon y Takuya no podían creer lo que veían, Lowemon había sido congelado, solo quedaban ellas dos para poder derrotar a IceLeomon, parecía algo imposible por el simple hecho de que IceLeomon congelaba todo lo que tocara su ataque. Takuya se sentía como un bulto, no podía ayudar a sus amigos, sentía que si Kazemon y Ranamon perdían seria el fin. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver como Ranamon atacaba a IceLeomon pero este congelaba sus ataques antes de que le impactaran, si no hacía algo pronto las chicas también serían congeladas por él.

—No podemos hacerle daño—Dijo Ranamon dándole la espalda a Kazemon.

—Tenemos que pensar algo rápido—Dijo Kazemon mientras esquivaban a IceLeomon quien estaba atacándolas con su espada.

—Ataquémoslo juntas—Dijo Ranamon acercándose a Kazemon pero al intentar atacar juntas fueron alcanzadas por un Golpe Congelante de IceLeomon.

Takuya abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando vio como Kazemon y Ranamon quedaban congeladas, sintió una gran y fuerte impotencia, también rabia ya que, ese digimon había congelado a sus amigos; quiso con todas sus fuerzas derretirlo pero al volver la mirada a IceLeomon noto como, en su pierna derecha, habían 3 engranes ensartados, eso significaba que IceLeomon no era "malo" sino que había sido influenciado por los engranes. Aun así, el sentía rabia y aunque sabía que podía morir, se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba IceLeomon, su cabello cubría sus ojos así que no se mostraban, sus puños estaban cerrados y sus nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que los apretaba. Cuando IceLeomon noto su presencia volteo y lo vio caminar hacia él, le extraño que no se hubiera transformado, así que la curiosidad le gano más.

—Tú también eres un guerrero legendario ¿Eh?—Dijo pero Takuya no respondía y solo seguía caminando hacia el—¿Por qué no te transformas?—Dijo con algo de burla pero, de nuevo, Takuya no respondió—Oye, humano imbécil, ¡responde!—Exigió IceLeomon haciendo que Takuya levantara la cabeza y, por un instante, los ojos de Takuya parecían los de un dragón.

Esto sorprendió a IceLeomon pero le quito importancia, al parecer mucho tiempo enojándose con los idiotas de sus súbditos lo hacía ver alucinaciones, así que al no recibir respuesta de ese niño, decidió sacar su espada y empezar a acercársele también a Takuya, cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente IceLeomon vio en los ojos de Takuya una furia y rabia enorme, prácticamente veía como en los ojos de Takuya crecía un fuego intenso que, por un segundo, hizo que IceLeomon le tuviera miedo a ese chico.

—¿No te puedes transformar?—Pregunto con algo de burla retando a Takuya, quien rápido se le tiro encima.

—¡No pero con mis propias manos te matare!—Grito al tirársele encima haciendo que ambos cayeran.

Cuando ambos cayeron comenzaron a rodar por el suelo en una lucha por ver quien tenía el control y mataba a su contrincante, al final ambos se toparon con el raro engrane y el digivice de Takuya se activó, acto seguido ambos vieron hacia ahí y empezaron a sentir como la temperatura, lentamente, se elevaba en esa cueva; de la nada el engrane comenzaba a calentarse hasta que en una de esas prendió fuego haciendo que ambos retrocedieran, IceLeomon sintió miedo, miedo de que lo que estuviera buscando ahí se hubiera activado súbitamente. Después de unos instantes, de esa torre de fuego comenzó a surgir lo que parecía ser un digispirit, Takuya al verlo solo pudo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y rápido correr hacia donde estaba su digivice. De la torre de fuego, estaba surgiendo nada más y nada menos que el digispirit humano del Fuego, digispirit correspondiente a Takuya, IceLeomon, al ver que Takuya corría hacia su digivice, instintivamente empezó a correr hacia la misma dirección pero fue vencido por Takuya quien no se logró detener y callo dentro de la torre de fuego que se alzaba por la cueva, de nuevo, contrariando lo que Takuya pensaba, ese fuego no lo quemo y rápidamente capturo el digispirit del fuego elevando su digivice y haciendo que la pantalla del digivice se activara y en ella se mostrara el símbolo del fuego comenzando así la transformación.

—¡Digispirit!—Grito Takuya mientras, con su mano pasaba el digivice por la barra de digicode que estaba en su otra mano—Digivolts…. ¡Ah!—Dijo después de pasarla haciendo que dicho digicode lo envolviera y empezara a transformarse en el guerrero humano del fuego—Agunimon—Grito después de transformarse impresionando a IceLeomon—Prepárate—Dijo Agunimon.

Después de decir eso, de los brazos de Agunimon comenzó a correr una especie de flama como si fuese una serpiente, que al llegar al final de sus manos este las junto creando una especie de orbe de fuego que instintivamente lanzo hacia IceLeomon que, con su espada, mando el orbe hacia donde estaba la jaula de los Yokomon, que al ver que su celda se derretía, corrieron fuera de la cueva al igual que el resto de los digimon. IceLeomon aprovecho la confusión de Agunimon y rápido corrió con su espada en mano para intentar golpear a Agunimon y partirlo a la mitad pero fue interceptado por este que, de una patada en el abdomen, lo mando a volar hacia una de las estalactitas que había rompiéndola, después corrió y elevo el puño para intentar insertarle un golpe pero IceLeomon puso su espada como escudo haciendo que Agunimon la golpeara, acto seguido IceLeomon empujo su espada e hizo retroceder a Agunimon, quien volvió a hacer que las flamas rodearan sus brazos.

—Orbe de Fuego—Grito Agunimon al lanzar la flama que esta vez sí dio en IceLeomon haciendo que este gritara de dolor—Ahora veras—Dijo y acto seguido corrió y al ver a IceLeomon arrodillado uso otro ataque—Patada de Salamandra—Grito golpeando con una patada a IceLeomon mandándolo a volar.

Agunimon repitió el ataque de Orbe de fuego, esta vez siendo de nuevo esquivado por un adolorido IceLeomon, pero esta vez la flama paro en el techo haciendo que todo el hielo de ahí se derritiera y una densa capa de niebla se presentara en toda la cueva que, al despejarse, mostraba que la cueva estaba completamente vacía; Agunimon al ver esto comenzó a ver hacia todos lados sin encontrar rastro alguno de IceLeomon, lo cual lo desubico pero le quito importancia y con más flamas comenzó a descongelar a sus compañeros quienes al ver todo vacío y ver a Agunimon frente a ellos se desconcertaron pero asumieron que él había derrotado a IceLeomon; cuando Agunimon regreso a ser Takuya se asombraron aún más y las chicas lo abrazaron y felicitaron que ya tuviera su digispirit.

—Que bueno que ya tengas tu digispirit amigo—Le dijo Dan mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y le sonreía—Ahora si eres casi tan guay como yo—Le dijo haciendo que todos rieran, pero noto como Alfredo, de forma disimulada, sonreía lo cual le hizo cuestionarse—"¿Sera que este teme si se preocupa por nosotros?"—Pregunto mentalmente mientras veía a Alfredo.

Después de eso, todos regresaron a la aldea de los Yokomon, todos ellos incluidos a los demás digimon les agradecieron mucho el ayudarlos y derrotar a IceLeomon, estaban muy contentos, en especial con Takuya a quien le decían "Rey Dragón del Fuego" haciendo que este se sintiera incómodo y provocara las risas de todos, Takuya volteo y vio, junto con Yumi, como Alfredo se reía disimuladamente haciendo que ambos sonrieran con ternura, se notaba que cada vez Alfredo se iba acercando más a ellos, lo cual les alegraba. Todo era risas hasta que, de la nada, Dan cayo desmayado haciendo que todos se impresionaran.

—¡Daaan!—Grito Runo arrodillándose y poniendo la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas notando como estaba de sonrojado y caliente su cara—¡Reacciona!—Grito Runo con angustia mientras los demás lo veían todo con cara de preocupación.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí llega este capítulo de Digimon Revolution, espero que les haya gustado y créanme, la historia no es una "copia" de Adventure, tendrá muchas cosas parecidas pero… no todo jajaj espero me sigan leyendo y créanme que intentare escribir más rápido los capítulos… sin más que decir solo puedo despedirme…

BlackLiollmon: recuerden que pueden comentar que tal les parece hasta ahora la historia y si hay algo que no les gusta, nosotros estamos aquí para recibir críticas.

Ambos: Matta Ne


	6. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, bienvenidos a… espera, eso no es mío jeje n_nU (lo denuncian por derechos de autor)

Bueno ahora sí. Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado desde que me fui? (Se ve una esfera de paja pasar por el lugar) u_u al parecer a nadie le agrado ya… que triste mi vida.

BLmon: ¿y como esperas que te sigan aun? Ha pasado un año desde que actualizas niño ¬¬*

Lo sé, pero bueno, para los que aún me lean, que no ha de ser nadie…, la razón por la que he estado indispuesto, por así decirlo, fue porque el año pasado fue un año de reencontrarme a mí mismo y de caer en muchos problemas pero también de salir de muchos otros. Sé que eso no excusa el hecho de que me fui por un año entero pero bueno… he podido adelantar 2 capítulos mas así que serán publicados LITERALMENTE cada mes para "compensar" el haberlos dejado solos por todo un año

BLmon: eso es soborno ¬¬

No lo es minino del demonio -_- así que sin más dilación, he aquí el capitulo

Ambos: _**COMENZAMOS…**_

* * *

_**Opening:**_ www .youtube . com watch?v=NJaTef56vKU (unanlo)

* * *

_**Saga Devimon**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_**LOS VERDADEROS CONFLICTOS NO HACEN MAS QUE COMENZAR**_

—¡Daaan!—Gritó Runo al ver a Dan desplomarse de la nada siendo atrapado por Alfredo.

—Tiene una fiebre muy alta—Informó Takuya con precaución después de tocarle la frente—Solo necesita descansar y tener la cabeza fría—Al decir esto, Runo fue rápidamente al pozo para traer una cubeta con agua y un paño húmedo que puso en la frente de Dan—Debemos dejarlo descansar—Después de decirlo, contempló la cara de preocupación de Alfredo, lo cual le impresionó.

—Tsk, que fastidio—Mencionó Alfredo para acto seguido cargar a Dan bajo la mirada de asombro de los demás, luego lo llevo a su improvisada cama para que este descansara—Por el inútil nos atrasaremos—Comentó haciendo que Runo se enojara.

—¡Cállate Alfredo!—Gritó Runo enojada desubicando a Yumi—¡Él no es un inútil!—Gritó dándole una bofetada a Alfredo—¡Él es el más valiente de nosotros!—Dijo queriendo darle otra bofetada pero Alfredo le agarro la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

—No me vuelvas a tocar el rostro…—Dijo apretando el agarre—…o te arrepentirás—Terminó diciéndole con una mirada fría y vacía como si de un abismo se tratase, asustando a todos—Además…—Dijo soltando a Runo con brusquedad—Hay una gran diferencia entre valentía e insensatez—Termino de decir comenzando a caminar—"¿Por qué me preocupé por Dan? El mismo se buscó la fiebre"—Pensó mientras contemplaba el atardecer cuando una voz vino a su mente—"El que arriesga su propia vida por los demás…"—Y por inercia termino la frase—…Siempre gana—Dijo con voz apagada mientras una lagrima surcaba su mejilla.

Mientras Alfredo lloraba en silencio por el recuerdo de la persona que dijo esa frase, los demás estaban cuidando a Dan turnándose los unos con los otros. Actualmente era Runo la que lo cuidaba, ella había exigido ser la primera en cuidarlo y después de rogar lo consiguió, mientras que se frotaba la muñeca por el fuerte agarre de Alfredo, ella no entendía como él podía ser tan insensible con Dan, no lo conocía de nada y aun así le insultaba y aunque el peli-castaño no se quedaba atrás y también le molestaba, no era motivo para que Alfredo sea tan cruel de decir que Dan era un insensato o un inútil, él tampoco era perfecto. Siguió enojada y pensando mal del peli-azabache mientras velaba el sueño de Dan que al parecer estaba mejorando poco a poco porque ya no se le veía tan sonrojado y su piel se sentía menos caliente. Mientras ella estaba cuidando a Dan, Takuya estaba recolectando leña para una fogata pues al parecer pasarían la noche ahí, en el valle, y Yumi buscaba algún alimento que no sea semillas pues eso era lo que los Yokomon les daban. Yumi estaba buscando comida cuando escuchó un pequeño gemido de dolor, así que, movida por la curiosidad, fue a ver de quien provenía dicho gemido y lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, Alfredo se encontraba sentado sobre una roca con la cabeza gacha y llorando de forma desconsolada mientras el sol se ocultaba; ver eso le provocó un gran dolor a Yumi en el pecho, esta al sentir esa opresión dirigió su mano a dicho lugar y una lagrima traicionera se le escapo. Ella pensó en acercarse al peli-azabache pero decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio y dejar que él se desahogara pues sabiendo la actitud de este, si ella se acercaba el dejaría de llorar y haría como si nada ha pasado aunque ella supiera que no era cierto eso.

—Alfredo—Susurró Yumi con dolor al ver el llanto del oji-gris

Al llegar la noche, Runo le dio el lugar de cuidar a Dan a Takuya quien al ver al chico por 5 minutos, notó como este poco a poco se recuperaba por completo, Takuya sintió mal ver al oji-avellana desmayado y con fiebre, creía que si él hubiera conseguido su digispirit antes, Dan no estaría ahorita con esa enfermedad y ellos seguirían tranquilos, siguió cuidando a Dan por una hora hasta que este, lentamente, abrió los ojos un poco aturdido por la aun enfermedad que tenía, al ver a Takuya sonrió y se incorporó viendo como el paño húmedo que tenía en la frente, caía hacia sus piernas.

—Al fin despertaste—Dijo un emocionado Takuya—Llevas toda la tarde dormido viejo—Comentó haciendo que Dan abra los ojos de forma exagerada al escuchar tremenda confesión

—¿Qué me sucedió?—Preguntó con notable interés en la voz—Y ¿Por qué tenía un paño en la frente?—Preguntó mientras volteaba a ver, ahora sí, a Takuya

—Te desmayaste por una fiebre que te dio de la nada—Comentó Takuya algo calmado—Pero Alfredo te trajo aquí cargado—Mencionó impresionando al otro

—¡¿Qué el engreído hizo que?!—Casi grito sorprendiendo a Takuya por el tono despectivo que uso

—Sep, pero ¿por qué te sorprendes?—Dijo algo asombrado por el comportamiento de Dan

—Agh, déjalo así—Dijo Dan para luego levantarse y salir de la cabaña de paja que los Yokomon habían construido para que Dan no pasara frio y se curara rápido

—Algo me dice que estos dos se volverán los mejores amigos—Dijo Takuya negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo para luego seguir a Dan hacia afuera y comer todos excepto el peli-azabache que no regreso en toda la noche

* * *

**EN OTRA PARTE…**

En una cueva un quemado y adolorido IceLeomon caminaba hasta el fondo y, aunque la oscuridad fuera plena, este seguía caminando como si supiera el camino; después de caminar lo que parecía un kilómetro, llego a una cueva iluminada tenuemente por algunas antorchas, en ella vio a 4 sombras apoyadas en la pared que conocía muy bien y también vio a una, mas imponente que las otras 4, que estaba frente a él. IceLeomon al ver a dicha sombra se arrodillo y con la cabeza gacha comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido

—Amo—Comenzó con su "discurso" IceLeomon—Los Guerreros Legendarios ya tienen los 5 digispirit humano, lamento haberle falla…—Pero antes de terminar, recibió un golpe de la sombra frente a él que lo mando directo al muro que tenía a la derecha

—¡Inútil!—Gritó aquella sombra mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro—¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era conseguir el digispirit humano del Fuego!—Volvió a bramar esta vez levantando a IceLeomon del cuello, asfixiándolo

—A…amo—Dijo IceLeomon con dificultad—Per…perdone…me—Dijo sintiendo como el aire le faltaba más a cada segundo que pasaba—No le… volve… re a fa… fallar—Dijo IceLeomon sintiendo como era arrojado otra vez contra la pared contraria

—¡LOS 5 FRENTE A MI YA!—Bramó otra vez haciendo que los 5 digimon ahí adentro se pusieran en línea lo más rápido posible y se inclinaran frente a su amo—Al parecer los niñatos estos ya tienen el digispirit humano—Comenzó a gruñir mientras se veía como apretaba sus manos—Pero sé que ustedes 5 podrán vencerlos fácilmente aun así—Dijo haciendo que los 5 asintieran de forma lenta para no enfadar a su amo—Así que creo que es hora de visitar a los mocosos desgraciados que quieren detenerme—Gruñó y escucho un "SI AMO" de parte de los 5 digimon que estaban arrodillados frente a el—D'arcmon, tú te encargaras de darles la bienvenida antes de que los otros 4 aparezcan, ¿quedó claro?—Le dijo a la sombra que se encontraba en el centro

—Todo claro Amo—Dijo D'arcmon levantándose lentamente y haciendo una señal a los demás para que también se levantaran

—Espero que esta vez no fallen—Dijo pero luego añadió—Pero no los maten… aun—Dijo con una macabra sonrisa—Tengo algo más planeado para ellos—Dijo levantando su mano frente a su rostro y apretando su puño como queriendo aplastar algo invisible

Al terminar de hablar, fuera de la cueva se podía escuchar la desquiciada risa de los 6 individuos que ahí dentro residían actualmente, para luego ver cómo los 6 salían a la luz de la noche y rápido se iban hacia donde sabían que los chicos molestos irían después de levantarse.

* * *

**CON LOS GUERREROS LEGENDARIOS…**

Era de mañana y los chicos comenzaban a despertar uno a uno, las primeras en levantarse fueron Runo y Yumi, quienes dormían juntas y algo apartadas de los chicos, quienes prontamente comenzaron a levantarse y, con los poderes de Kazemon, lavar y secar sus ropas para no ir sucias. Luego se despertó Takuya, quien al no ver a las chicas salió y lo que vio le provocó un derrame nasal, frente a él estaban ambas chicas sin blusa, minifalda ni sostén lavando su ropa tranquilamente sin percatarse de la mirada pervertida de Takuya quien regreso a la normalidad cuando un furioso Dan le golpeaba en la cabeza provocándole un chinchón (1) enorme en la cabeza y después de esto lo arrastró hasta la improvisada cabaña de nuevo. Al entrar ambos se percataron que Alfredo tampoco estaba dentro de la cabaña, cosa que únicamente a Takuya le importo pues si por Dan fuera, a Alfredo se lo podrían comer tranquilamente. Cuando las chicas regresaron, también notaron la ausencia del peli-azabache y Yumi salió a buscarlo encontrándolo sentado en la misma roca en la que lo vio llorar, solo que esta vez se acercó.

—Alfredo—Llamó con algo de temor la peli-purpura—Dormiste aquí—Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación

—No, dormí en la cabaña pero me levante mucho antes que ustedes—Dijo sin voltear a verla dudando internamente si preguntar o no, hasta que decidió hacerlo—¿Dormiste bien?—Pregunto viendo de reojo a Yumi quien se sonrojó por la pregunta

—Sí, aunque me preocupó que no llegaras ni para cenar, ¿Te encuentras bien?—Contestó con una sonrisa para luego preguntar—Sabes que si algo te sucede puedes contar conmigo—Añadió al no recibir respuesta del azabache

—Mejor vámonos—Al decirlo se encaminó hacia donde estaban los demás siendo seguida por Yumi

Cuando ambos llegaron, los 5 se despidieron de la aldea de los Yokomon y se encaminaron hacia la gran montaña que estaba al centro de lo que parecía ser, por lo que habían visto y encontrado, una isla; siguieron caminando en camino recto por un aproximado de 3 horas haciendo que las chicas, y Dan, se cansaran y este comenzara a protestar sobre si podrían descansar cada 2 minutos irritando al peli-azabache y provocándole risa a las chicas y a Takuya que pensaba que en cualquier momento Alfredo explotaría y se comenzaría una nueva pelea entre esos dos. Después de una media hora más, con un Alfredo estresado por el constante bullicio provocado por Dan, divisaron algo que los dejo boquiabiertos; frente a ellos se encontraba una mansión de blancas y preciosas paredes, con ventanales en el primer piso y balcones de escultura barroca en el segundo piso, detrás de las ventanas podía divisarse unas cortinas que a simple vista podría decirse que estaban tejidas de seda y con una puerta color caoba. Los chicos al presenciar tamaña arquitectura corrieron para adentrarse sin percatarse que en el aire, una figura sonreía maquiavélicamente al ver a sus víctimas entrar.

Cuando los chicos entraron a la mansión, contemplaron con sorpresa como esta estaba bien decorada con muebles color crema en los que destacaba un juego de sofás con 2 sofás para 3 personas, 2 sofás para 2 personas y 2 sofás individuales, una mesa de té en el centro del juego de sofás, un candelabro color dorado con 12 focos y una chimenea gris claro con reja dorada y a la par un juego de movedores de leña, al ver esto, junto con las demás cosas como cuadros y demás inmueble, se quedaron impresionados; al subir era igual, lograron contar 6 habitaciones con 2 camas cada una, 3 baños y medio y una especie de sala de entretenimiento con juegos de mesa y también un billar y un futbolito. Para terminar su pequeño recorrido lograron ver como en la cocina estaba preparada una deliciosa comida de 4 platillos que provoco que a los chicos se les hiciera agua la boca. Así, las chicas y Takuya fueron a bañarse mientras Dan se proponía a encender la chimenea y Alfredo inspeccionaba de nuevo la casa.

—Es extraño—Se dijo mientras veía la casa—Es la primer casa que vemos desde que llegamos, al menos casa normal—Dijo mientras inspeccionaba las alcobas—No sé porque no deja de gustarme este lugar—Mencionó mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás individuales y veía las llamas consumir la madera—Sera mejor mantenerme alerta—Pensó en voz alta para luego decidir tomar un baño al ver bajar a Takuya secándose el cabello y sin nada más que sus pantalones y sus tenis—Exhibicionista—Dijo mientras paso con el provocando que este se ría y fuera a dejar su playera y su camisa a la lavadora que había en la casa

Después de que los 5 se dieran un merecido baño y que sus ropas fueran lavadas y secadas como se debía, pues la ropa de las chicas había quedado algo arrugada cuando la lavaron a la carrera, se dispusieron a comer ese hermoso banquete que, sorprendentemente, seguía caliente, para luego disfrutar un rato en la sala de entretenimiento en la que las chicas y Alfredo jugaban billar y Takuya con Dan jugaban un partido de futbolito. Llegada la tarde los 5 chicos comenzaron, extrañamente, a tener sueño así que fueron cada uno a una habitación diferente y se durmieron bajo la sonriente mirada de una sombra, en cada cuarto, que esperaba a que su Amo les diera la señal para comenzar. Cuando vieron como afuera comenzaba a oscurecerse fue que entendieron la señal y las 5 sombras atacaron a cada uno de los Guerreros Legendarios, quienes sorprendidos, no lograron hacer nada por evitar que su cama saliera volando y rompiera la ventana para salir de la casa.

—¡QUE MIER…!—No logró terminar su maldición Alfredo cuando ya se encontraba afuera

—¡WT…!—Gritó Dan al sentir como salía volando y sentir como algunos vidrios rotos le cortaban la cara

—¡QUE CARA…!—Fue el grito que pegó Takuya al sentir como su cara y partes de su cuerpo eran cortadas por pedazos de ventana cuando su cama salía de la casa

—¡PERO QUE…!—Gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo viendo como a su alrededor estaban los demás

—Pero miren nada mas—Escucharon una voz femenina hablar—Los 5 Guerreros Legendarios en persona—Volvió a pronunciar esa voz esta vez apareciendo D'arcmon frente a ellos

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó Alfredo a Takuya que estaba a su lado

—D'arcmon—Dijo este con algo de rabia

—Bajen—Dijo D'arcmon y de repente parecía como si se hubiera vuelto a activar la gravedad pues las camas caían de forma acelerada provocando algo de mareo en Dan, Takuya y Runo.

Cuando las camas impactaron con el suelo los chicos sintieron la repercusión de dicho acto y se agarraron la cabeza por el dolor, para después de reaccionar ver a otros 4 digimon entre los cuales se encontraba IceLeomon sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Takuya, pues creían que había sido derrotado por este. Al no reconocer a los otros 3 digimon Dan, Runo y Yumi sacaron su digivice y con el analizador vieron quienes eran.

—El de la derecha es Fugamon—Comenzó Dan—Es un digimon en nivel campeón, sus ataques son "Evil Hurricane" y "Heavy Stick"—Termino de decir

—La que le sigue es Witchmon—Siguió Runo—Sus ataques son "Vendaval Baluluna" "Presión Aquary" y "Tormenta Venenosa"—Termino viendo a la digimon con odio

—La de la izquierda es Harpymon—Terminó Yumi—Sus ataques son "Sinfonía Silenciosa" y "Viento Místico"—Termino las presentaciones

—Pero si son los Guerreros Legendarios—Dijo una voz proveniente de arriba de ellos sorprendiendo a los 5 por la descripción utilizada—Es un placer tenerlos de nuevo por aquí—Volvió a decir pero ninguno de los cinco podía ver de dónde provenía, pues arriba de ellos no había nada más que la aparente oscuridad de la noche.

—¡¿Quién Eres?!—Gritaron Dan y Alfredo al mismo tiempo para seguido verse con una cara de odio

—¡Muéstrate!—Grito Alfredo con rabia al no ver nada para después de unos segundos ver unos ojos y una boca, nada más, aparecer del cielo

—¿¡Me llamabas?!—Preguntó con fuerza el ente que medio aparecía frente a los chicos

—¿Quién demonios eres?—Dijo con miedo Runo pero con una mirada de odio

—Mi nombre lo conocen pocos, pero eso no importa ahora…—Dijo para luego reír de forma maniaca—Ahora D'arcmon, manda a mi nuevo entretenimiento a volar—Dijo para seguido escuchar un "Si amo"

Al decir eso, D'arcmon hizo que una ráfaga de viento elevara a los niños a la altura de la boca del ente aparecido, este después de reírse en la cara de los chicos sopló con todas sus fuerzas mandando a todos a volar a distintos lados de la, aparentemente, isla. Pero lo impresionante fue ver como esta era dividida y como los 5 digimon reían mientras veían a los chicos ser enviados a volar.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que sus problemas apenas comenzaban y que ahora comenzaría la verdadera prueba para los Guerreros Legendarios que, intentando huir de la realidad y la monotonía, habían comenzado a caminar hacia un destino que los volvería mas unidos y que les enseñaría que este mundo los necesitaba más de lo que creían.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno, aquí queda el capítulo de hoy pues así podré dar más suspenso a las cosas. Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que abajo hay un lugar para dejar un hermoso y nada despreciable Review

BLmon: me huele a desesperación xD

¡Cállate maldito gato pulgoso! ¬¬** no es desesperación es solo un comentario. Bueno, no me enrollo más porque eso es para las persianas x9 espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo y en un mes tendrán la continuación… ya saben, para darme tiempo de poder pensar más y adelantar más jeje.

Ambos: Matta ne o/ o/


	7. Chapter 6

Hola chicos, se que dije que cada mes actualizaría pero, seré sincero...

BLmon: se le olvidó ¬¬

Cállate! . Bueno, si... se me olvidó subir el capitulo Demo... Aquí lo traigo jeje

BLmon: eso no resuelve nada ¬¬

Cállate o ya no subo mas tu fanfic

BLmon: ME CALLO O.O

Así me gusta ¬}¬ bueeeno, para compensarles, este capítulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior... ademas en una semana subiré el próximo, solo espero tener tiempo suficiente para seguir adelantando capítulos jeje.

Bueno, sin mas que decir

**AMBOS: comenzamos...**

* * *

_**Saga de Devimon**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

_**EL DESPERTAR DEL LEÓN Y LA HARPÍA, O COMO LA SITUACIÓN COMIENZA A MEJORAR**_

* * *

**2 horas después**

Alfredo yacía inconsciente, en mitad del desierto, con la cama a 3 metros de él y su digivice en su mano izquierda preparado para atacar a esos cinco digimon pero al salir volando junto con su cama no logro transformarse pues al colisionar el salió disparado por el choque de la cama con el suelo del desierto. Cuando despertó notó de inmediato que estaba solo y rodeado de arena fina que cubría todo el suelo de, al menos, 15 kilómetros a la redonda por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que caminar hasta poder encontrar algo que pudiera reconocer para guiarse de donde estaba o, en su defecto, un río para seguirlo y llegar a la orilla del trozo de isla o al inicio de este en el centro del mismo.

—Perfecto—Dijo con sarcasmo—Llevo media hora caminando y no veo más que arena alrededor—Reclamó para acto seguido poner los ojos en blanco y patear la arena—Creo que empiezo a odiar las playas y mi piel color arena—Dijo viendo sus dedos (Alfredo: pues recuerden que usa guantes sin dedos) con algo de desagrado.

Después de caminar por alrededor de 15 minutos más logro divisar el final del desierto y corriendo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas logró llegar a la sombra de las palmeras que se alzaban al concluir el tedioso tumulto de arena en el que había aterrizado después de la ráfaga a la que fue sometido por culpa de D'arcmon y de su, aparentemente, jefe. Al llegar a la sombra comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún riachuelo o una laguna en la que pudiera beber algo de agua pues estar casi tres horas debajo del sol del desierto lo había deshidratado por lo que necesitaba llenar su estómago con el refrescante sabor del agua dulce.

* * *

**En otro trozo de Isla**

Vagando cual mochilero se encontraba Dan en lo que parecía ser un pequeño tumulto de Nieve que le calaba los huesos por la baja temperatura que esta irradiaba, lo cual hacía que Dan tiritara pues su ropa no era la apropiada para estar en un clima bajo cero durante tanto tiempo, pues llevaba 3 horas caminando, y sin la protección de una fogata que le pudiera calentar un poco para poder soportar más de la nieve que aún le rodeaba y parecía no querer dejarlo ir. Después de unos 10 minutos logró Dan llegar a la orilla del trozo de isla solo para notar que a la par se encontraba un trozo que poco a poco se iba separando de este dando a entender que, anteriormente, estos se hallaban uno a la par del otro; así Dan, con todas las energías que le quedaban, decidió saltar hasta el otro trozo llegando a agarrarse de la orilla de este y evitar caer al mar.

—Demonios—Masculló éste intentando usar sus brazos para lograr subirse al islote pero la fuerza de gravedad estaba en su contra por lo que solo se agotaba más—Odio esto—Dijo para empezar a sentir como se resbalaba poco a poco—¡Maldición!—Gritó para sentir como se soltaba inconscientemente por la gravedad pero no cayó al mar pues una mano lo atrapó a tiempo para ayudar a levantarlo y que esté a salvo—Gracias, en serio—Le dijo a la sombra sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba—¡Yumi!—Dijo sorprendido por la fuerza de la chica de cabellos purpuras.

—Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma Dan—Comentó riendo un poco al ver el impresionismo en el que Dan se hallaba inmerso.

—Gomen—Pronunció después de salir de su estupor—Pero de nuevo gracias—Le dijo sonriendo para luego sacudirse el polvo que en su pantalón se hallaba.

—No hay de que—Respondió sonriendo para luego darle una manzana verde pues imaginaba que el peli-chocolate no había comido aún—Toma—Luego de que Dan le recibiera la manzana con un "gracias" ella sacó otra y comenzó a comerla.

Después de terminar sus respectivas manzanas comenzaron a caminar para ver que hallaban, en el camino Yumi le explicó a Dan que ella también había saltado de otro islote al llegar a la orilla de este y que en el camino había atravesado un desierto abrazador pero que por suerte al salir de este había encontrado una laguna en la cual pudo reponer el agua perdida. Dan le explicó que él había caído en un trozo de isla que estaba, al parecer, completamente congelado y que había sufrido demasiado estando ahí con su ropa tan ligera y poco abrigadora, al oír esto, Yumi no pudo evitar reírse un poco al imaginar a Dan tiritando de frío mientras caminaba llenando sus deportivas de nieve que al derretirse le empapaban estas y también los calcetines y pies, después siguieron hablando de cosas triviales y Dan le contó a Yumi como era que, hasta ahora, había sido su vida en los suburbios a los que estaba "acostumbrado" relatándole que en su colegio tenía un club de "admiradoras" que le decían como lo querían y que era muy guapo pero que nunca salió con ninguna pues todas eran superficiales y solo les interesaba ser populares al estar de novias con el chico más atractivo del colegio, según palabras de las mismas chicas, que el soñaba con encontrar una mujer que aparte de hermosa fuera independiente y que supiera lo que quisiera hacer con su vida. Yumi al escuchar esto se asombró por los gustos tan extravagantes del de piel morena y le contó que ella llevaba un año viviendo en la parte norte de Tokio pues sus padres se habían mudado después de un accidente que ella tuvo que le provocó amnesia y que desde entonces ella había tenido como única amiga a Runo pues las demás chicas la tachaban de zorra, cuando ella ni siquiera se había fijado en un chico, solo porque casi todos los chicos habían babeado por ella desde que entró al colegio y que por eso prefería no tener novio, ni siquiera cuando había uno que la intentaba conquistar constantemente.

—Wow—Soltó Dan al oír lo dicho por la oji-lila—Debe ser duro vivir sin recordar nada de tu pasado—Dijo mostrando algo de lastima en sus ojos y recibiendo una bofetada de parte de Yumi.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a sentir lastima de mi—Le dijo ésta enojada al ver la lastima reflejada en el rostro del moreno, pues eso la había ofendido en el orgullo.

—Gomen—Le dijo sobándose la mejilla que ahora estaba roja por el golpe a mano abierta que había recibido—Tienes la mano pesada, por cierto—Le dijo moviendo algo la mandíbula.

—Gracioso—Dijo un poco mejor Yumi logrando el objetivo del moreno, bajar la tensión que había aparecido—Sigamos—Dijo sonriendo.

Después de caminar por alrededor de 10 minutos entre charlas graciosas y triviales lograron llegar a la laguna de la cual hablaba Yumi, pero al llegar se encontraron con alguien que se encontraba ahí sentado en la orilla viendo al cielo como si este fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Al reconocerlo, Dan frunció el ceño y maldijo su propia suerte y Yumi se alegró al verlo sano y salvo, pero esa alegría se vio obstruida por un profundo dolor al acercarse y escuchar lo que el peli-azabache decía.

—Elizabeth—Pronunció Alfredo al ver el cielo y en el ver la imagen de su antigua amiga—Te extraño demasiado—Terminó de decir el oji-gris para luego sentir la presencia de Yumi y Dan—Dan—"Saludó" al castaño de forma indiferente—Hola Yumi, ¿Qué hacen aquí?—Dijo más tranquilo a la peli-morada pero ella no le respondía—¿Yumi?—Volvió a preguntar acercándose esta vez un poco mas—Yumi, ¿estás bien?—Preguntó una vez más agarrándola de los hombros haciendo que esta reaccionara.

—¿Qué?—Dijo ella aun aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Para ella había sido un poco doloroso el oír a Alfredo pronunciar el nombre de esa chica pues daba a entender que el chico ya estaba con alguien más por lo que ella no podría ser algo más que una amiga para él lo que hacía que en su pecho algo doliera, algo que, juraría, podía escuchar cómo se quebraba hasta volverse escombros de lo que una vez fue su corazón. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse protegida cuando Alfredo la agarro de los hombros y sentir como los escombros de su corazón seguían palpitando con fuerza al tener al oji-gris tan cerca de ella, era como si el pudiera, con unas pocas palabras, matarla y revivirla al mismo tiempo, cosa que le dolía y le gustaba al mismo tiempo. Quizá ella fuera algo masoquista pues prácticamente se estaba autodestruyendo al sentirse bien cuando Alfredo se preocupaba por ella, como lo hizo cuando Stingmon la atacó, pero la cruel realidad era otra, Alfredo ya tenía a alguien especial en su vida y eso no lo podría cambiar por mucho que se esforzara.

—Si—Susurró para luego alejarse unos pasos de Alfredo y posicionarse a la par de Dan poniendo celoso a Alfredo—¿Que habías preguntado antes?—Cuestionó ignorando la preocupada mirada del castaño que tenía a la par.

—Él preguntó qué ¿qué hacíamos aquí?—Respondió Dan.

—Ah—Dijo ella—Pues yo vengo de otro islote y cuando llegue a la otra orilla—Dijo señalando al lugar de donde ambos venían—Vi como Dan, en un salto casi suicida—Dijo viendo a Dan que se había sonrojado de vergüenza—Intentaba llegar a este islote pero sin lograrlo al 100% pues termino agarrado de la orilla y si no llego a tiempo, él se hubiera caído al mar digital—Terminó de relatar Yumi viendo como Dan y Alfredo se veían de forma retadora.

—Hubieras dejado que se cayera y, si tenía suerte, muriera ahogado—Dijo Alfredo comenzando a caminar a la laguna para beber algo de agua.

—Maldito hijo de puta—Dijo Dan con una rabia enorme—Mejor te hubieras ahogado tú. Total, nadie te extrañaría—Dijo Dan con una sonrisa altanera haciendo reír a Alfredo.

—¿Y a ti sí? Ja, no me hagas reír niñato—Dijo Alfredo ocultando el dolor de esas palabras, pues él sabía que eran ciertas—De seguro en la Tierra harían una fiesta si supieran que se deshicieron por fin de algo tan patético y molesto como tú—Dijo viéndolo por sobre su hombro haciendo enojar más a Dan que iba a replicarle pero a tiempo el digivice de Yumi mostro un mapa—¿Qué es eso?—Preguntó Alfredo viendo las coordenadas.

—Un mapa—Dijo Dan haciendo que Alfredo golpeara su frente con su mano.

—Bravo Sherlock—Dijo de forma sarcástica Alfredo—Me refiero, bakka, a que a donde nos llevan las coordenadas del mapa—Dijo haciendo enfurecer a Dan.

—Pues eso no lo sabremos hasta que no lleguemos—Dijo Yumi para evitar otra pelea—Así que andando—Dijo comenzando a caminar siendo seguido por los otros dos que se mataban con la mirada.

Al ir caminando poco a poco fueron ignorando la pelea de miradas que tenían y se concentraron en ir viendo hacia donde llegaban, lo cual era un poco curioso pues se iban adentrando a un bosque con varios ventarrones que poco a poco iban dificultándoles el caminar pues eran tan fuertes que, apartes de hacerles cerrar los ojos por el polvo que levantaban, los iban arrastrando poco a poco hacia atrás. Cerca de ahí, con una pequeña sonrisa se podía ver a D'arcmon, Harpymon y Fugamon quienes, al ver como los chicos intentaban acercarse al digispirit bestia, se reían por la impotencia que comenzaba a mostrarse en sus rostros, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron divertirse un poco con ellos solo avanzando D'arcmon quien, según ellos, era suficiente para ellos tres.

—Lindos pasos de baile—Dijo de forma burlona D'arcmon haciendo que Alfredo volteara de forma inmediata—Al parecer me recuerdas—Dijo acercándose con gracia y arrogancia hacia Alfredo quien, al sentir la mano de ella sobarle la mejilla, la mordió haciendo que esta se enojara y le diera una bofetada—Maldito insolente—Bramó agarrándose la mano viendo como le comenzaba a salir sangre.

—Vuélveme a tocar y te la arranco—Le gruñó Alfredo sintiendo un escozor común en su mejilla—Lárgate ahora D'arcmon, antes de que te arrepientas por estar aquí—Le masculló con desprecio.

—Y quien me va a hacer arrepentirme, ¿Tú? Jajaja—Se burló D'arcmon en la cara de Alfredo haciendo que este, junto con Dan, sacara su digivice.

—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Gritaron ambos pero Dan no pudo continuar pues una especie de cuchilla de viento se acercó haciéndole un corte en el brazo en el que tenía su digivice haciendo que lo botara.

—Lowemon—Gritó al terminar de transformarse.

—Maldita tramposa—Masculló Dan agarrándose la herida para parar la hemorragia.

—Soy mala, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un juego limpio?—Preguntó D'arcmon con burla—Pero la del ataque no fui yo—Susurró regresando la mirada con odio a Harpymon que rápido se escondió—"Astuta"—Pensó al verla esconderse—Ahora bien *leoncito*, ¿Quieres pelear?—Dijo con burla.

—Claro *angelito*—Dijo Lowemon de la misma manera elevando su lanza con decisión y viendo meticulosamente a D'arcmon—Cuando quieras—Le dijo haciéndole burla con su mano izquierda.

Al ver esto, D'arcmon voló rápido y con su báculo golpeo a Lowemon en un costado haciendo que este fuera a parar a un árbol cercano levantándose de forma inmediata y golpeando a D'arcmon con la parte de debajo de su lanza de la que había salido una cuchilla la cual fue enterrada en el hombro izquierdo de D'arcmon provocando que esta gritara de dolor y Yumi aprovechara para transformarse en Kazemon, para acto seguido darle una patada en la cara y con eso mandarla a volar unos cuantos metros. Cuando D'arcmon se levantó rodeo su herida con un pedazo de tela que arrancó de su ropa para luego volar rápido y golpear con la parte de arriba de su báculo a Kazemon en la cara y a Lowemon en la pierna con la parte de debajo de este haciendo que Kazemon cayera de cara al suelo y Lowemon se hincara para recibir una patada en la cara de D'arcmon que lo mandó al suelo, luego de eso golpeó en la espalda a Kazemon, que intentaba levantarse, con su báculo haciendo que ella gritara de dolor por el golpe recibido para luego hacerle un corte en su espalda cerca del inicio de sus alas haciendo que Kazemon volviera a gritar de dolor y Lowemon reaccionara levantándose y golpeando en la barbilla a D'arcmon con su lanza mandándola a un árbol cerca de ahí.

—Ya me cansé—Dijo para hacerle una seña a Harpymon y juntas crearon un viento que mandó a volar a Kazemon al interior del bosque—Mejor—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Kazemon!—Gritó Lowemon al ver como Kazemon y Dan paraban volando hacia el interior del bosque—¡Maldita hija de puta!—Bramó Lowemon acercándose a toda velocidad a D'arcmon y golpeándola con su lanza para luego atacarla—Bola de Sombras—Gritó su ataque golpeándola en el abdomen con este ataque haciendo que cayera a los pies de Fugamon y Harpymon.

—Maldito desgraciado—Dijo levantándose con ayuda de Fugamon y viendo como comenzaba a sangrar del abdomen—Ya me hartaste—Dijo con furia en su mirada—Atáquenlo—Ordenó con desprecio.

Al oír eso Fugamon elevó su mazo y golpeó a Lowemon en el rostro haciendo que el cayera al suelo del impacto y que Harpymon lo comenzara a patear para que no se levante para luego agarrarlo con sus garras y comenzar a volar con el cómo pasajero y cuando pensó que estaba ya muy alto lo soltó haciendo que el adolorido Lowemon no pudiera reaccionar pues antes de tocar el suelo Fugamon lo golpeo en el abdomen con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Lowemon saliera volando y quebrara el tronco de más de un árbol, dejando un destrozo a su camino, D'arcmon lo iba a rematar pero antes de eso recibió un ataque que la hizo elevar la mirada con odio.

—¡¿Tú?!—Gritó al ver al culpable del ataque.

**En el fondo del Bosque**

Dan y Kazemon llegaron a una especie de cueva creada de ramas y raíces de árboles que a su alrededor se alzaban, cuando ambos aterrizaron Dan sintió que su columna se desprendía del lugar en el que debía estar y Kazemon perdió la transformación dejando ver a una Yumi golpeada y con un tajo en su espalda que por suerte había dejado de sangrar pero no por eso dejaba de dolerle, al levantarse Yumi sintió como era reconfortada por un aire agresivo pero encantador, aire que ella sentía que la llamaba y ella hipnotizada fue acercándose poco a poco bajo la atenta mirada de Dan que ahora tenía un pañuelo en su brazo para parar la hemorragia, pañuelo que cargaba en su pantalón para estos casos y que cuando se recordó lo saco y lo amarro a su brazo haciendo la presión exacta para parar la hemorragia pero sin que la sangre dejara de circularle con normalidad; cuando Yumi se adentró a la caverna él la siguió de cerca con algo de curiosidad pues desde que Yumi se levantó el viento había cesado un poco haciéndole fácil la tarea de adentrarse en esa extraña caverna que más bien parecía el escondite de un tesoro. Al llegar se encontraron con un pequeño tornado que arrastraba varias hojas formando una pequeña pero agradable sinfonía que llenó de paz a ambos espectadores; cuando Yumi estaba a unos pasos, se pudo llegar a apreciar una figura parecida a la del digispirit de Kazemon y a su vez el digivice de Yumi comenzó a reaccionar, pero lo que más sorprendió a Dan fue que los ojos de Yumi brillaron de un fucsia casi mágico y ella pronunció una palabra que lo dejo mudo.

—Zephyrmon—Dijo Yumi inconscientemente provocando sorpresa en Dan—¡Ven a mí!—Gritó apuntando su digivice hacia el digispirit haciendo que este se acercara a gran velocidad y envolviera a Yumi en un tornado en el que adentro se podía apreciar a Yumi transformándose—Digispirit… Digivolts ¡Ah!—Gritó el ya conocido lema para luego tomar una forma más fornida pero sin perder las hermosas curvas y la apariencia delicada, vistiendo un armamento parecido al de Kazemon pero con unos ligeros cambios, con una especie de guanteletes con 3 garras cada uno, un cabello celeste corto con dos alas y dos hermosas alas de color amarillo casi dorado—¡Zephyrmon!—Dijo al terminar de transformarse impresionando y sonrojando a Dan que parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría con una hemorragia nasal.

—Wow—Dijo viendo la nueva apariencia de Yumi para acto seguido imitarla y transformarse—Digispirit… Digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo transformándose en su habitual forma humanoide—Lobomon—Dijo al concluir con la transformación y junto con Zephyrmon comenzó a correr en dirección a donde estaba Lowemon.

Al llegar lograron presenciar como Lowemon caía del cielo y era golpeado por Fugamon mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos de ahí destrozando todo a su camino, para al instante ver como D'arcmon se acercaba y elevaba su espada para darle el golpe de gracia, siendo detenida por Lobomon quien, al ver a Lowemon muy herido, lanzo una esfera de luminosidad que, esta vez, dio contra D'arcmon quien, al ver el ataque, intento evitarlo pero no lo logró al 100% provocándole una quemadura en su pierna derecha.

—¡¿Tú?!—Preguntó con ira al ver al culpable y ver como de la copa de los arboles aparecía una especie de harpía que ella conocía bien—Maldición, consiguieron el digispirit—Dijo dándole una señal a Harpymon para que se elevara y golpeara a Zephyrmon con sus garras.

Al sentir el rasguño en su espalda, Zephyrmon giró encontrándose con Harpymon quien comenzó a crear una danza que lanzaba tajos de viento, el ataque "Sinfonía Silenciosa" golpeaba una y otra vez a Zephyrmon hasta que ella logro elevarse más esquivando los tajos que eran lanzados por Harpymon, lanzando su ataque de "Ventisca Poderosa" deteniendo momentáneamente a Harpymon al hacerla retroceder. Mientras que los demás peleaban, Lowemon en su inconciencia escuchaba la voz de alguien que lo llamaba, una voz que mostraba una oscuridad pura y hasta en cierto punto atemorizante, al Alfredo oírla se levantó y vio que estaba en una especie de cámara oscura solo iluminada por un candelabro de llamas moradas que le daban un toque tétrico al lugar, al ver hacia el frente se encontró con una especie de león con armadura que lo llamaba y le decía que lo siguiera; mientras Lobomon entretenía a Fugamon y D'arcmon, vio como Lowemon se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria del campo de batalla, eso hizo pensar a Lobomon que Lowemon era un completo cobarde, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Fugamon quien al notarlo distraído se acercó por detrás y lo golpeo con su mazo en la espalda haciendo que Lobomon cayera arrodillado y recibiera un golpe con el báculo de D'arcmon quien empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez por venganza a la quemadura provocada por el campo de energía lanzado anteriormente, ella hubiera seguido golpeándolo pero Zephyrmon lanzo su ataque "Ventisca Poderosa" mandando a D'arcmon y a Fugamon unos metros lejos de Lobomon, a quien ayudó Zephyrmon a levantarse para verificar que pudiera seguir combatiendo, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Guerrero Humano de la Luz. Fuera del bosque se podía ver a Lowemon corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía hasta que se detuvo en un pozo al cual saltó deteniendo la velocidad de la caída con su lanza que en un momento dado se detuvo en lo que era el inicio de un túnel en el que, para poder seguir avanzando, tuvo que deshacer su transformación e ir gateando hasta llegar a una cámara en la que se podía ver un trono en el que se reflejaba la oscuridad, pues alrededor de este había una tenue luz formada por el mismo candelabro que Alfredo había visto en su mente, al acercarse logro escuchar como un rugido provocaba una ráfaga de viento que apago las candelas y la oscuridad se apoderó de toda la cámara haciendo que Alfredo tuviera que abrir y cerrar los ojos 2 veces para acostumbrarse al cambio de luz de la cámara, pudiendo contemplar un digispirit en medio del trono que al acercarse Alfredo comenzó a temblar y eso creó un agujero en el techo del cual la luz entraba pero no lograba iluminar la cámara, Alfredo notando esto elevó su digivice atrapando el digispirit.

—Eres mío—Dijo con una sonrisa comenzando el típico método de transformación—Digispirit… Digivolts ¡Ah!—Gritó el lema para luego transformarse en un león cubierto de una armadura con cruces en algunas partes y el símbolo de la oscuridad en su espalda—KaiserLeomon—Dijo saltando hacia el agujero antes creado por el temblor y corriendo a donde estaban los demás.

Al llegar saltó sobre una D'arcmon que intentó atacar a Zephyrmon que estaba ocupada con Harpymon, haciendo que ella se enojara y usara su ataque "Bautismo de Amor" el cual consistía en un conjunto de tajos con su espada formando una danza que dejaría pasmado a cualquiera, el ataque dio de lleno en KaiserLeomon creando grietas en algunas partes de su armadura enojando al león y haciendo que el corriera para acto seguido saltar concentrando oscuridad en su pata izquierda y creando una garra de oscuridad con la que pretendía atacar a D'arcmon pero ella lo esquivó dándole a Harpymon quien seguido de eso recibió el ataque "Energía Destructora" haciendo que apareciera su digicode el cual hizo que Zephyrmon se detuviera.

—Zephyrmon contra digivolts… ¡Ah!—Dijo cambiando de forma—¡Kazemon!—Dijo al transformarse en el digispirit humano y sacando su digivice— Alma que se corrompió por el mal—Dijo comenzando su lema y haciendo que en la pantalla apareciera el símbolo del viento— Recibe el viento del bien y purifícate con este digivice—Dijo elevando su digivice y acercándolo al digicode—Digicode, ¡captura!—Terminó absorbiendo el digicode de Harpymon quien regresó a ser un Digihuevo y también vieron como 4 engranes negros salían volando y se destruían.

—Vámonos—Dijo D'arcmon a Fugamon quien golpeo a Lobomon pues este intentaba detenerlos—Nos veremos pronto niños—Gritó y ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Al ver que no podrían seguirlos los Lobomon y KaiserLeomon anularon su transformación y Kazemon les curó las heridas con su ataque "Resurrección de la Naturaleza" haciendo que sus heridas se cerraran pero aun mantenían el dolor de estas, cuando vio que ambos estaban sin heridas profundas ella también anuló su transformación no sin antes curar sus heridas, luego regresaron a la laguna viendo como el trozo de Isla regresaba a lo que era la gran montaña que estaba en el centro de lo que antes era la Isla, al ver esto Dan apretó su digivice con algo de impaciencia, esperaba que Runo estuviera bien, al igual que Takuya y que ambos regresaran sanos y salvos.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Y he aquí el final del capítulo numero VI

BLmon: siempre me pregunto... ¿por qué escribes en números romanos? o.O?

Pues, realmente ni yo lo se jeje es mas un instinto ^-^U

BLmon: bakka ¬¬U

Bueno, gracias por pasar y espero no se alteren pues en una semana verán el nuevo capitulo subirse jeje y esta vez prometo cumplirlo

BLmon: ya nadie te cree ¬¬

¿Qué te he advertido?

BLmon: boca cerrada o.o

Así me gusta ¬}¬ ok, dejo esto por aquí y me retiro... hasta pronto

**Ambos: MATTA NE! O/ o/**


	8. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les ha ido?

BLmon: sabes que ha pasado más de una semana, ¿cierto?

Sí, lo sé, pero ambos sabemos porque no pude actualizar cuando debía

BLmon: ¿por qué no has escrito el próximo capítulo?

También ¬_¬U pero además, es porque mi computadora había decidido morir por un hermoso lapso de 2 semanas y media, culpa mía no es

BLmon: pero admites que no te ha llegado la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo.

No, no me ha llegado, pero ya llegara, estas cosas no hay que apresurarlas x9

BLmon: ¿y si presentas el capítulo?

Cierto, como iba diciendo, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de DR

BLmon: ¿DR? ¿Por qué lo volviste un maldito acrónimo?

Porque me salió del **** ¬¬*

BLmon: O.O ¿con esa boca besas a tu novia?

SI, ¿algún problema?

BLmon: no, ninguno O.O

Bueno, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo de DR y que cualquier queja, duda, reclamo, etc. Me lo dejen en la caja de reviews para saber si les gusta la historia o no. Sin más que agregar…

AMBOS: _**COMENZAMOS… o/o/**_

_**Saga de Devimon**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

_**EL DRAGÓN ARDIENTE Y LA ATRAYENTE SIRENA, O COMO LAS FICHAS COMIENZAN A MOVERSE EN EL TABLERO**_

_**ANTERIORMENTE…**_

—_Pero si son los Guerreros Legendarios—Dijo una voz proveniente de arriba de ellos sorprendiendo a los 5 por la descripción utilizada—Es un placer tenerlos de nuevo por aquí—Volvió a decir pero ninguno de los cinco podía ver de dónde provenía, pues arriba de ellos no había nada más que la aparente oscuridad de la noche._

—_¡¿Quién Eres?!—Gritaron Dan y Alfredo al mismo tiempo para seguido verse con una cara de odio_

—_¡Muéstrate!—Grito Alfredo con rabia al no ver nada para después de unos segundos ver unos ojos y una boca, nada más, aparecer del cielo_

—_¿¡Me llamabas?!—Preguntó con fuerza el ente que medio aparecía frente a los chicos_

—_¿Quién demonios eres?—Dijo con miedo Runo pero con una mirada de odio_

—_Mi nombre lo conocen pocos, pero eso no importa ahora…—Dijo para luego reír de forma maniaca—Ahora D'arcmon, manda a mi nuevo entretenimiento a volar—Dijo para seguido escuchar un "Si amo"_

_Al decir eso, D'arcmon hizo que una ráfaga de viento elevara a los niños a la altura de la boca del ente aparecido, este después de reírse en la cara de los chicos sopló con todas sus fuerzas mandando a todos a volar a distintos lados de la, aparentemente, isla. Pero lo impresionante fue ver como esta era dividida y como los 5 digimon reían mientras veían a los chicos ser enviados a volar._

_**ACTUALIDAD…**_

**1 hora después**

A 20 metros de una cama se encontraba una despistada y algo enojada Runo, quien tenía el cabello desarreglado, la ropa con polvo y sin nadie a su alrededor más que su yo interior quien le decía que debía encontrar a alguien, como si ella no lo supiera, y que también debía encontrar algo de comer pues no siempre estaría sin hambre y con mal humor, así que después de despertar de la inconsciencia y prácticamente hacer un berrinche decidió que lo mejor era seguir los consejos de su sabia mente y encontrar comida y de paso a alguien que conociera.

Después de 20 minutos de caminar e irse sacudiendo el polvo en el camino, encontró fruta que parecía comestible, pero por precaución antes de comerla la olfateo y al no sentir ninguna especie de veneno en el olor la consumió descubriendo que tenía un sabor dulce y delicioso que la hacía querer más, así después de satisfacer su reciente hambre siguió caminando por el bosque en busca de algún indicio que le dijera si había alguien más ahí aparte de ella, lo cual parecía que no, hasta que se encontró con un raro digimon que era verde y cargaba un "caparazón" en su espalda, ella por curiosidad decidió alcanzarlo para hablarle.

—Disculpa—Dijo llegando con el digimon—¿Me podrías ayudar? Será rápido—Dijo al ver que el digimon la veía con algo de desconfianza pero al final terminó aceptando—Sonará bobo pero ¿No has visto a nadie más cerca de aquí? ¿Algún humano?—Preguntó recibiendo al principio una negativa del digimon pero luego recordó algo.

—Ahora que lo dices, vi a un chico humano vestido de rojo caminar por la orilla del otro trozo de isla que está a la par de este, por ese lado—Dijo el digimon señalando con un ojo el lugar del que provenía este recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Runo.

—Gracias, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?—Preguntó para terminar de satisfacer su curiosidad.

—ShellNumemon, a tus servicios—Dijo el digimon con una sonrisa—Suerte—Se despidió para seguir su camino y Runo el suyo hacia la dirección dada por el ShellNumemon.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Runo fue corriendo hacia donde le había dicho el ShellNumemon encontrándose con que el trozo de Isla estaba algo más lejos de lo que creía, haciendo que ella se frustrara pues si saltaba no podría llegar porque el trozo de Isla era más pequeño, pero luego de meditarlo medio segundo decidió transformarse en Ranamon para elevar el agua y crear una escalera que la condujera hacia el otro islote, no por nada era la Guerrera Legendaria del Agua. Cuando llego de nuevo a tierra firme anuló la transformación y corrió en busca de quien creía era Takuya, pues nadie más vestía de rojo, solo el portador del digispirit del Fuego, al ir corriendo fue viendo como en ese trozo de isla si habían algunos digimon como Floramon, Wormmon, los cuales le desagradaron, Tanemon, uno que otro Elecmon y hasta un pequeño Tokomon quien le sonrió mostrándole la gran hilera de dientes que este poseía causándole algo de gracia a la peli-celeste, todos estos digimon analizados con su digivice; al continuar con su pequeño "tour" por el islote, encontró un pequeño templo en el que vio como entraba el chico al que estaba buscando así que acelerando el paso logro alcanzarlo después de que este entrara causándole un pequeño susto pues le puso la mano en el hombro al peli-castaño provocándole un sobresalto pues este estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Ahh—Gritó Takuya al sentir algo caer en su hombro sacándolo de su mente—Runo, ¿Acaso quieres provocarme un infarto?—Preguntó agarrándose la camisa en el lugar en el que estaba el pecho.

—No seas miedoso quie…—No terminó su oración pues un ruido proveniente de su digivice la sacó de su estupor—¿Y este mapa?—Dijo viendo como un mapa holográfico mostraba un punto cerca de ahí.

—No sé pero yo también voy en la misma dirección—Dijo viendo su propio mapa notando que las coordenadas eran casi las mismas.

—Pues vamos—Concluyó Runo comenzando a caminar hacia dentro del templo viendo una especie de idioma antiguo que le pareció curioso—Por cierto ¿Qué significan estas cosas?—Dijo viendo las paredes con mucha curiosidad.

—No lo sé, pero se ve importante—Concluyó para luego ver una imagen que ya le era muy conocida—Mira—Le dijo señalando un ángel rodeado por 10 símbolos que el ya conocía de memoria—Creo que estos símbolos hablan de la historia de los Antiguos 10 Guerreros Legendarios—Dijo acariciando el símbolo del fuego.

—Un momento—Dijo buscando entre sus botas, encontrando lo que buscaba—Sabía que tenía una pequeña libreta—Mencionó elevando la libreta de no más de 20 centímetros de ancho sorprendiendo al oji-avellana

—Pero, ¿Cómo puedes caminar con eso en la bota?—Preguntó con incredulidad.

—Fácil, me acostumbré a tener artefactos más grandes como el teléfono—Comentó con una sonrisa—Por lo que tener una libreta pequeña no es ningún problema—Dijo empujando el pequeño lápiz y comenzando a escribir los dibujos que en la pared se hallaban, bajo la atenta mirada de Takuya que se sorprendía con la velocidad de la peli-celeste.

—¿Crees que te quepan todos los símbolos en la libreta?—Preguntó luego de 5 minutos comenzando a aburrirse.

—Sí, me cupieron todos—Dijo con una sonrisa levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo—Pero, ¿A dónde llevará esta puerta?—Preguntó viendo el único lugar que no tenía dibujos y que además podía apreciar la luz salir de las orillas de la puerta—¿Quieres investigar?—Preguntó luego de 3 segundos con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Tengo opción?—Preguntó Takuya viendo que el mapa indicaba que tenían que adentrarse en el templo—Al mal paso darle prisa—Dijo pero una flecha lo detuvo—¿Qué quieres Sagittarimon?—Preguntó reconociendo la flecha.

—No deben adentrarse al templo de los Guerreros sin guía pues este es un laberinto—Respondió Sagittarimon acercándose a Runo y ofreciéndole llevarla al ver la belleza de esta—Mi reina, con gusto yo la llevaré en mi lomo—Dijo para luego ver como Runo se subía sonrojando a Takuya pues al sentarse sobre Sagittarimon, su minifalda mostró más de lo que debería.

—Gracias—Dijo Runo luego de montarse en Sagittarimon—Vamos Takuya—Dijo sonriendo viendo el sonrojo de este y guiñándole un ojo—Apresúrate—Gritó cuando Sagittarimon se adentró en el templo.

De forma casi mecánica Takuya siguió los pasos de Sagittarimon, no entendía nada pero se sentía desplazado por Runo, algo que lo confundía, pues esta tenía fija su vista en el camino y no lo notaba para nada como lo hacía antes, que era algo raro, sino que lo ignoraba de forma olímpica al prestarle toda la atención que tenía a Sagittarimon quien le contaba las historias de la creación de este templo, cosa que interesaba a Runo de una forma ridícula pues era la primera vez que ella se interesaba en esos temas, lo cual le sorprendía mucho al peli-castaño pues ella era indiferente a las cosas relacionadas con el digimundo excepto si se trataba de ayudar a digimon indefensos, pues ahí ella no se lo había pensado dos veces; o si se trataba de ingerir algún alimento pues ella estaba a gusto con la comida descubierta en el digimundo ya que la mayoría era, según palabras de ella, perfecta para mantener la figura.

Runo en cambio sentía como si antes hubiera estado en ese lugar lo cual era imposible pues ella no había estado en el digimundo jamás, pero la historia de ese templo la atrapaba como una serpiente a su comida y ella no podía estar menos hipnotizada por los relatos de Sagittarimon que le contaban con lujo de detalle como ese templo se creó en honor a los 10 Guerreros Legendarios que en ese tiempo eran digimon normales que hacían de mediadores entre los digimon de tipo bestia y los de tipo humano, y que ayudaban a los digimon en etapa inferior cuando la guerra estaba en un punto que era inseguro para digimon pequeños pues ellos no podían atacar como lo haría un digimon en etapa de Campeón. Sagittarimon siguió contando las anécdotas hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente de una parte cerrada del laberinto, así que por precaución le pidió a Runo que bajara y él se alistó para lo que viniera que, al parecer, no se equivocó en ponerse en modo de ataque pues 5 segundos después apareció un Pegasusmon, que tenía incrustado un engrane negro en su espalda, corriendo a todo lo que daba y con la intención de embestir a los chicos siendo detenido por Sagittarimon quien intentaba frenar la furia del digimon sin usar la fuerza bruta.

—Huyan—Dijo Sagittarimon mientras contenía a la fiera que tenía como contrincante—Yo detendré a Pegasusmon, ustedes sigan por ese camino, luego giren a la izquierda y de último a la derecha. Ahí está el santuario del templo, un homenaje a dos de los Guerreros Legendarios—Dijo y al instante sintió como la fuerza de Pegasusmon aumentaba—Apresúrense—Exigió empujando a Pegasusmon

Ambos chicos siguieron el consejo de Sagittarimon con pesar en sus corazones pues Pegasusmon se veía furioso y Sagittarimon parecía no querer lastimarlo, por lo que creían que el pobre de Sagittarimon estaría en problemas pero ellos confiaban en que podría defenderse. Takuya agarrando la mano de Runo la dirigió hasta el santuario siguiendo las indicaciones de Sagittarimon encontrándose con un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas siendo rodeadas por numerosas antorchas de llamas rojas y vivas que encendían el coraje de quien las viera. Cuando ambos entraron sintieron un cosquilleo en el estómago y también un sentimiento de rebelión y libertad enorme, se sentían como dos animales en pleno hábitat natural y Runo no pudo contenerse y rápido se quitó las botas y las calcetas y se adentró al lago que sintió como si fuera el paraíso pues esa refrescante agua le iba quitando las penas y los pesares y la iba rehabilitando con cada pataleo que esta daba al nadar. Takuya por el contrario comenzó a encender más antorchas y las fue poniendo en una especie de área especial que le guiaba donde debía poner la siguiente antorcha siguiendo un camino e intentando acomodar perfectamente cada una de estas para que quedara todo perfecto, al terminar de arriba se podía apreciar cómo había formado el símbolo del Fuego lo cual lo hizo sonreír de alegría, la cual no duró mucho pues una risa desagradable lo hizo salir de su aura de paz.

—Jajajajaja—Se escuchó por todo el santuario bajando a ambos chicos de su nube de paz—Que patéticos se ven ambos niñatos relajándose como si de unas vacaciones se tratara esto—Dijo esta vez haciendo que Takuya frunciera el ceño pues él conocía al digimon que estaba hablando—¡Golpe Congelante!—Se escuchó pero Takuya no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pues al segundo siguiente estaba presenciando como el lago era congelado a una velocidad en la que con solo parpadear veías el cambio de escena.

—¡Runo!—Gritó Takuya viendo a Runo congelada al igual que el resto del lago haciendo que su furia aumentara—¡Muéstrate maldito desgraciado!—Grito de nuevo escuchando otra vez la risa del digimon acompañado de la risa de alguien más.

—Al parecer al niño no le agrado que congelaras a su novia—Dijo esta vez una voz femenina y hasta atrayente—Es una pena—Dijo con fingido pesar para acto seguido reír junto con el otro digimon.

Takuya estaba que hervía de la rabia, no sabía por qué pero el simple hecho de que estuvieran burlándose de Runo lo ponía del peor humor que pudiera tener pues ellos se estaban riendo en su cara al ver a la pobre de Runo congelada por culpa del maldito de IceLeomon. Algo en él quería cocinar al león blanco y se estaba comenzando a dejar llevar por esa parte de él, así que con todo el rencor que guardaba agarro su digivice pero antes de siquiera comenzar a transformarse un ataque lo hizo saltar para atrás.

—No no—Dijo Witchmon apareciendo por la entrada del santuario—Al menos se cortés y déjanos entrar antes de comenzar con la diversión—Dijo con una sonrisa burlesca para segundos después aparecer IceLeomon a la par de ella.

—Malditos—Masculló pero antes de elevar el digivice una oleada de calor abrazador hizo a IceLeomon retroceder—¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó al sentir esas hermosas llamas que dentro de él crecían—Es reconfortante, pero ¿De dónde viene?—Dijo viendo como del símbolo del fuego creado por las antorchas aparecía, al juntarse las llamas de las antorchas, el digispirit bestia del fuego—Perfecto—Dijo corriendo hacia el pero siendo detenido por Witchmon

—¡Presión Aquary!—Grito lanzando un chorro de agua desde su escoba deteniendo a Takuya—¿Qué pasa? ¿Al chiquitín no le gusta el agua?—Preguntó con ironía sonriendo de forma malévola—Que mal—Dijo para repetir el ataque haciendo que Takuya se alejara de ahí.

—"si usa hechizos de agua no debo dejar que se acerque a donde está el digispirit, si las antorchas se apagan no sé qué pasara con este"—Pensó mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a hacerle señas para distraerla—"Lo mejor será hacer tiempo hasta que se agote, solo espero no agotarme yo primero"—Pensó para comenzar a esquivar los ataques de Witchmon quien, enojada por no acertar ningún ataque, comenzaba a moverse saliendo del santuario chocando con IceLeomon quien intentaba mantenerse frio—"Perfecto, mi oportunidad, solo espero poder con ambos"—Al pensar eso regreso con toda la velocidad que sus pies podían darle, al santuario y se acercó al digispirit para absorberlo con su digivice pero…

—¡Presión Aquary!—Se escuchó y luego Takuya vio como todas las antorchas se apagaban horrorizando a Takuya quien intentó correr más rápido pero vio que el digispirit desapareció frente a sus ojos—Ja, ¿Creías que podrías ganar con ese truco tan cutre? Patético—Dijo con prepotencia Witchmon enojando aún más a Takuya.

—Maldita—Dijo con los ojos impregnados en furia y Witchmon pudo jurar por un momento que una llama lo rodeaba—Esta me la pagarás—Dijo elevando su digivice y haciendo que el anillo de digicode apareciera—Digispirit… Digivolts ¡Ah!—Gritó transformándose—¡Agunimon!—Dijo al terminar de transformarse.

Al transformarse uso su "Patada de Salamandra" con la que botó a Witchmon de su escoba, después uso su "Salamandra Ardiente" para golpearla en la cara y ella aprovechó para agarrarle el brazo y mandarlo al lago el cual comenzó a quebrarse, cuando se levantó Witchmon usó su "Tormenta Venenosa" provocando que la armadura de Agunimon comenzara a derretirse al caer las gotas de ácido en su piel provocando que él gritara bajo la sonrisa de Witchmon, al sentir el gran dolor Agunimon usó su ataque "Orbe de Fuego" de forma descontrolada comenzando a quemar algunas plantas y además que las antorchas se volvieran a encender lo que no notó Witchmon pues estaba ocupada esquivando las bolas de fuego que iban de diestra a siniestra, cuando todas las antorchas encendieron apareció otra vez el digispirit bestia del fuego que con su aura calmo al descontrolado Agunimon y comenzó a calentar más el santuario haciendo que poco a poco el lago se descongelara. Cuando Agunimon lo notó comenzó a correr hacia este a la vez que Witchmon se montaba en su escoba y volaba para obtenerlo también y evitar que Agunimon obtuviera el digispirit bestia pues con él podría derrotarla si IceLeomon no aparecía pronto, al estar a punto de tocarlo Agunimon sacó su digivice y absorbió el digispirit bajo la mirada de pánico de Witchmon quien se elevó y atacó a Agunimon con su ataque "Vendaval Bululuna" con el que Agunimon fue a parar a la pared de la cual no podía despegarse pues el viento era demasiado potente. Al descongelarse el lago, Runo terminó tiritando mientras veía como Agunimon estaba pegado a la pared por un fuerte viento y Witchmon sonreía sin prestarle la más mínima atención a ella pues, al quitar la mirada, el ataque se debilitaría, cuando ella iba a transformarse vio que de nuevo el mapa apareció indicándole que estaba cerca de su digispirit así que rápido comenzó a nadar hacia el fondo del lago para poder ayudar a Agunimon con su digispirit bestia el cual esperaba fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Witchmon y a IceLeomon, que aunque no lo vio supuso que él había sido el responsable de que el lago se congelara, nadó lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron y mientras más se acercaba a ese coral más sentía que su piel se erizaba y la adrenalina corría con fervor por su sangre, al estar enfrente de él vio como de dentro del coral aparecía el digispirit. Ella al verlo se acercó más pero antes de tocarlo vio como este cambiaba, antes tenía forma de un calamar y ahora parecía una sirena que formaba una equis con su cola y uno de sus brazos; Cuando lo tuvo a pocos centímetros agarro su digivice y lo absorbió comenzando así la transformación.

—Digispirit… Digivolts ¡Ah!—Gritó el lema mientras cambiaba su forma a la de una sirena de cabellos color celeste oscuro, una especie de lentes como los de Kazemon pero en colores azules, un collar azul marino, hombreras y guanteletes celestes, un atuendo que dejaba su abdomen plano al descubierto y la cola azul oscuro con dos especies de aletas moradas—¡Mermaimon!—Gritó la nueva Guerrera Bestia del Agua mientras se elevaba—Tengo que ayudar a Agunimon, no hay tiempo que perder—Dijo nadando hacia la superficie.

Cuando llegó a esta se encontró con Takuya pegado a la pared muy golpeado y a Witchmon con una sonrisa malévola mientras lanzaba el ataque "Tormenta Venenosa" pero deteniéndolo Mermaimon al lanzar el ataque "Water Beam" que golpeo a presión la mano de Witchmon haciendo que ella la volteara a ver y con sorpresa atacara con "Vendaval Bululuna" siendo esquivado por Mermaimon al sumergirse. Cuando Takuya fue libre del viento, volteó a su salvadora quedándose impresionado pues la digimon que ahí estaba no la conocía de ningún lado, ignorando eso cuando Mermaimon se sumergió agarró su digivice y activo el anillo de digicode perteneciente al digispirit bestia.

—Digispirit… Digivolts ¡Ah!—Dijo el lema mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma—BurninGreymon—Gritó el digimon bestia del fuego

IceLeomon que se había mantenido al margen vio la transformación y cuando BurninGreymon estaba a punto de atacar a Witchmon con su ataque "Desintegrador Corona" lo detuvo con su ataque "Aliento de Escarcha" congelándole la pierna izquierda en el proceso para luego sacar su espada y querer cortarlo pero BurninGreymon lo detuvo con su brazo para luego usar su ataque "Drago Fanger" para descongelarse la pierna y querer embestir a IceLeomon quien salto antes de que el ataque le diera y así BurninGreymon terminó destruyendo la pared viendo como Witchmon intentó huir por ahí pero Mermaimon uso su "Aqua Ring" con el que detuvo a Witchmon pues 3 anillos de agua la rodearon los cuales oscilaban a una gran velocidad golpeándola en el proceso, después salto y al acercarse uso su "Cola Acuática" ataque con el que golpeo a Witchmon con su cola que se rodeaba de agua haciendo que acto seguido BurninGreymon usara su "Látigo de Cola" mandando a IceLeomon a chocar con Witchmon quien por el golpe mostro su digicode, así Mermaimon se transformó en Ranamon y saco su digivice.

— Alma torturada y destruida por la corrupción—Rezó Ranamon mientras el símbolo del agua aparecía en su digivice— Envuélvete en las tranquilas aguas de mi digivice y purifícate. Digicode… ¡Captura!—Dijo para pasar la ranura del digivice por el digicode de Witchmon haciendo que este se volviera Digihuevo y 3 engranes negros aparecieran elevándose y destruyéndose.

Al ver eso, BurninGreymon uso su "Desintegrador Corona" que chocó con el ataque "Golpe Congelante" de IceLeomon quien preveía ese ataque de parte de BurninGreymon así que al chocar los ataques se creó una densa niebla que ayudó a IceLeomon a escapar. Cuando la niebla se disipó no había ni rastros de IceLeomon así que BurninGreymon regresó a ser Takuya y Ranamon a ser Runo la cual sonrió al saber que ya tenía su digispirit bestia.

—Perfecto, tengo ambos digispirit—Dijo viendo su digivice como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Si, por fin pero dime. ¿Quién es tu digispirit bestia?—Preguntó Takuya y Runo lo vio con una ceja alzada—Es que recuerdo que el anterior digispirit bestia del Agua era Calmaramon, un digimon horrendo—Dijo y creó una mueca de horror al recordarse de la primera vez que vio a Calmaramon

—Se llama Mermaimon—Dijo con una sonrisa para después acercarse—Ah y…—Dijo y acto seguido le propinó tremenda bofetada a Takuya—Eso es por decir que mi anterior digispirit bestia era feo. Y esto…—Dijo besando la mejilla del mismo haciendo que este se sonrojara—Es por defenderme de Witchmon y IceLeomon—Dijo después de separarse quedando a escasos centímetros ambos rostros.

—Yoo… e… era lo que… lo que debía hacer—Dijo tartamudeando y sonrojándose por tener a Runo tan cerca—Cual… cualquiera hubiera… hubiera hecho lo mismo—Dijo ahora viendo los labios de Runo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Dicho acto no pasó desapercibido por Runo quien estaba viendo los labios de Takuya también desde que comenzó a hablar, al verlos de cerca los noto de un color rosado un poco pálido y se imaginó que serían suaves y carnosos, así que inconscientemente fue acercándose a Takuya quien mantenía la vista en los labios de Runo los cuales estaban pintados de rojo y se veían apetitosos. Ambos chicos fueron acercándose más poco a poco hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro, siendo Takuya un par de centímetros más grande que Runo, cuando sintieron que chocaron fueron acercando su rostro mientras cerraban sus ojos hasta que llegaron a besarse al principio con miedo y tranquilidad para después Takuya posar sus manos en la cintura de Runo y ella agarrar el cuello de la camisa de este para comenzar a devorarse los labios de forma demandante y lujuriosa sintiendo como el ambiente a su alrededor se volvía uno en el que solo importaba que ambos saciaran su sed de lujuria. Takuya de un momento a otro comenzó a delinear los labios de Runo con su lengua pidiéndole permiso de entrar en la cavidad ajena, permiso que le concedió la peli-celeste abriendo un poco su boca y permitiéndole la entrada a la lengua traviesa y exploradora de Takuya que comenzó a jugar con la lengua de Runo creando una danza de calentura. Siguieron ambos adolescentes así por varios segundos hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a exigirles el oxígeno que era vital para sus cuerpos haciendo que se separaran y con las respiraciones errantes se vieran a los ojos.

—Wow—Dijo Runo después de tan ardiente situación—Eres un gran besador—Dijo con una sonrisa para luego arreglarse un poco el pelo y la ropa—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos de regresar a la Isla—Dijo y al voltear vio como la isla regresaba al centro sorprendiéndola—Takuya… ¿estás viendo lo que yo?—Preguntó sacando de su estupor a este

—Sí, el trozo de isla está regresando a su punto de origen—Mencionó esta vez frunciendo el ceño—Parece que la verdadera batalla no hace más que iniciar—Dijo recibiendo un si mudo de Runo.

**CONTINUARA…**

Me mataran, lo sé, pero tengo una hermosa y excelente razón para dejar el capítulo aquí.

BLmon: el rojo de tus mejillas ¬w¬

NO -_- más bien es porque el siguiente capítulo será el PENULTIMO…

BLmon: de la saga, Alfredo, de la saga. Dilo todo junto ¬¬

Sí, eso mismo, el siguiente capítulo será el penúltimo de la saga y la siguiente…

BLmon: la saga del mono pulgoso ¬¬U

Exacto, esa saga la hare e capítulos porque me es muy tedioso contar prácticamente lo mismo 5 veces.

BLmon: lo que Alfredo trata de decir es que no quiere repetir capitulo por capitulo como los 5 van encontrando su emblema, aparece un digimon que los ataca, ellos lo derrotan y acto seguido corren para que Etemon no los atrape.

Exactamente n.n por eso, la siguiente saga será la más corta de todo el Fanfic.

BLmon: ¿y la saga de Apocalymon?

Para esa saga tengo pensado algunas sorpresas, pues aparte de que esa saga incluye el epílogo, también incluirá algunos secretos jeje

BLmon: ¿SECRETOS? ¿CUALES? ¿CUALES?

Calma jaja no puedo decir nada aun pues falta MUUUCHO para esa saga. Bueno, me estoy enrollando mucho y así no me gusta jaja, así que… sin más que decir…

Ambos: Hasta el siguiente Capítulo o/ o/


	9. Chapter 8

¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que bien porque ahora vuelve su Fanfic favorito :D

BLmon: sabes que eso es mentira ¿cierto?

Callate ¬¬ Bueno, aquí les traigo el que es el penúltimo capitulo de La Saga de Devimon

BLmon: si, porque en el anterior capirulo algunos creyeron que era el ultimo del Fanfic y esto esta apenas comenzando

Exacto, asi que no los enrrollo mas y doy comienzo con el nuevo capitulo

Ambos: **COMENZAMOS…**

* * *

_**Saga Devimon**_

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**SE ABRE EL TELÓN, O COMO LAS HORAS DEFINITIVAS COMIENZAN A CORRER**_

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

…_haciendo que el corriera para acto seguido saltar concentrando oscuridad en su pata izquierda y creando una garra de oscuridad con la que pretendía atacar a D'arcmon pero ella lo esquivó dándole a Harpymon quien seguido de eso recibió el ataque "Energía Destructora" haciendo que apareciera su digicode el cual hizo que Zephyrmon se detuviera._

—_Zephyrmon contra digivolts… ¡Ah!—Dijo cambiando de forma—¡Kazemon!—Dijo al transformarse en el digispirit humano y sacando su digivice— Alma que se corrompió por el mal—Dijo comenzando su lema y haciendo que en la pantalla apareciera el símbolo del viento— Recibe el viento del bien y purifícate con este digivice—Dijo elevando su digivice y acercándolo al digicode—Digicode, ¡captura!—Terminó absorbiendo el digicode de Harpymon quien regresó a ser un Digihuevo y también vieron como 4 engranes negros salían volando y se destruían._

—_Vámonos—Dijo D'arcmon a Fugamon quien golpeo a Lobomon pues este intentaba detenerlos—Nos veremos pronto niños—Gritó y ambos desaparecieron entre los árboles…_

…_al acercarse uso su "Cola Acuática" ataque con el que golpeo a Witchmon con su cola que se rodeaba de agua haciendo que acto seguido BurninGreymon usara su "Látigo de Cola" mandando a IceLeomon a chocar con Witchmon quien por el golpe mostro su digicode, así Mermaimon se transformó en Ranamon y saco su digivice._

— _Alma torturada y destruida por la corrupción—Rezó Ranamon mientras el símbolo del agua aparecía en su digivice— Envuélvete en las tranquilas aguas de mi digivice y purifícate. Digicode… ¡Captura!—Dijo para pasar la ranura del digivice por el digicode de Witchmon haciendo que este se volviera Digihuevo y 3 engranes negros aparecieran elevándose y destruyéndose._

_Al ver eso, BurninGreymon uso su "Desintegrador Corona" que chocó con el ataque "Golpe Congelante" de IceLeomon quien preveía ese ataque de parte de BurninGreymon así que al chocar los ataques se creó una densa niebla que ayudó a IceLeomon a escapar. Cuando la niebla se disipó no había ni rastros de IceLeomon así que BurninGreymon regresó a ser Takuya y Ranamon a ser Runo la cual sonrió al saber que ya tenía su digispirit bestia…_

… _Ambos chicos fueron acercándose más poco a poco hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro, siendo Takuya un par de centímetros más grande que Runo, cuando sintieron que chocaron fueron acercando su rostro mientras cerraban sus ojos hasta que llegaron a besarse al principio con miedo y tranquilidad para después Takuya posar sus manos en la cintura de Runo y ella agarrar el cuello de la camisa de este para comenzar a devorarse los labios de forma demandante y lujuriosa sintiendo como el ambiente a su alrededor se volvía uno en el que solo importaba que ambos saciaran su sed de lujuria…_

…_¿estás viendo lo que yo?—Preguntó sacando de su estupor a este_

—_Sí, el trozo de isla está regresando a su punto de origen—Mencionó esta vez frunciendo el ceño—Parece que la verdadera batalla no hace más que iniciar—Dijo recibiendo un si mudo de Runo…_

_**ACTUALMENTE…**_

* * *

**En la cima del monte Mugen…**

—¡MALDICION!—Se podía escuchar el bramo de alguien por toda la copa del monte, mientras este golpeaba, lo que parecía, una mesa—¡SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES!—Grito mientras escuchaba como aparecían por la puerta tanto Fugamon como D'arcmon—SOLO LES PEDÍ QUE EVITARAN QUE LOS NIÑOS ENCONTRARAN SU DIGISPIRIT BESTIA…—Dijo calmado pero con la rabia en su voz—¡Y LO QUE HACEN ES ENTREGARSELOS EN BANDEJA DE PLATA!—Grito para luego golpear a Fugamon y D'arcmon con su mano haciendo que ambos golpearan contra la pared.

—Lo… siento… amo—Dijo D'arcmon con dificultad al recibir de lleno el golpe de su amo—Le… prometo… que la pro… próxima vez… no fallaré—Dijo levantándose viendo como su amo le veía con rabia—Además, el niño que controla los digispirit de la Luz aún no ha encontrado su digispirit bestia, de eso me encargue personalmente—Dijo ella llamando la atención de su amo—Sin ese digispirit usted no podrá ser destruido—Dijo con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que su amo le sonriera de regreso.

—Como siempre, tu terminas arreglando las cosas D'arcmon—Dijo su amo mientras se acercaba—Sin ti, estos 4 idiotas ya habrían sido destruidos—Dijo riendo para acto seguido escuchar un carraspeo en otra habitación—Váyanse, tengo cosas que hacer—Dijo adentrándose a la habitación viendo como se podía ver un holograma que mostraba a Lucemon en su esfera—Amo, ¿Qué desea?—Pregunto el ente arrodillándose.

—Devimon—Dijo Lucemon con su característica voz de diversión—Confío en que ya los Guerreros Legendarios no sean ningún problema—Dijo haciendo que Devimon se tensara.

—Vera amo…—Pero no logro terminar por un grito de Lucemon.

—¡¿Siguen vivos?!—Grito Lucemon recibiendo un asentimiento de Devimon—¡AAGHH!—Gritó Lucemon retorciéndose en su celda.

—Descuide amo, yo mismo me encargaré de los niños—Dijo recibiendo un "eso espero" de Lucemon para luego este holograma desaparecer dejando a Devimon solo—Espero que al menos el niño de la Luz no encuentre jamás su digispirit—Dijo viendo por un holograma a Dan, Yumi y Alfredo comer mientras el islote regresaba a su origen—Al parecer la hora de su muerte se acerca más rápido de lo que creí—Dijo para acto seguido reír siendo escuchado por los 3 súbditos que le quedaban.

* * *

**Con Takuya y Runo…**

Ambos chicos veían interesados como el trozo de Isla regresaba a su posición original, Runo tocándose los labios y Takuya mordiéndose el inferior reviviendo la sensación al tener los labios de la peli-celeste sobre los suyos propios, esteban inmersos en una atmosfera de calma y paz hasta que por una pared apareció Sagittarimon asustando a ambos chicos quienes estaban a punto de transformarse como acto de reflejo.

Cuando vieron al digimon sagrado atravesar una pared se calmaron pero al ver su mirada deprimida entendieron lo que sucedió, Sagittarimon había tenido que asesinar a Pegasusmon para liberarlo del control del Engrane Negro, lo cual provoco una gran impotencia en ambos adolescentes pues estaban hartos de destruir a digimon buenos que únicamente estaban bajo el control de unos engranes creados por un maldito digimon que se ocultaba tras la sombra de sus 5 súbditos quienes hacían el trabajo sucio por este. Cuando Sagittarimon los vio, se acercó a estos y vio si estaban bien.

—¿Se encuentran bien?—Preguntó Sagittarimon viendo las miradas impotentes de ambos chicos.

—Tuviste que matar a Pegasusmon—Afirmo Runo en voz alta haciendo que Sagittarimon asintiera apretando la mandíbula de la rabia.

—No existe otra opción, al menos no ahora—Al terminar de decir eso, los chicos le hicieron la pregunta muda de "¿Qué?" por lo que Sagittarimon decidió explicarles—Los digimon más veteranos cuentan la historia que hace siglos, los engranes negros aparecieron por primera vez y que estos eran controlados y enviados por un digimon oscuro llamado Devimon, estos engranes hacían lo mismo que ahora, controlaban a los digimon en los que se ensartaban y los obligaba a ser violentos y crueles y a asesinar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, de forma sanguinaria y fría. También contaban que luego de que Devimon apareciera, 7 niños junto con 7 digimon habían llegado a detener los crueles actos de Devimon y que para eso, utilizaban unos digivice antiguos que disparaban, en momentos adecuados, la luz de la evolución lo cual provocaba que sus digimon acompañantes llegaran incluso a la etapa mega, al parecer en ese tiempo el engrane podía ser destruido sin llegar a destruir al digimon y que incluso podían hacer sacar los engranes sin pelear con el digimon, pues en sus digivice existía la conocida "Luz de la Esperanza" (1) que provocaba que los digimon controlados lograran recordar su pasado noble y dejaran de actuar para el poder de las Tinieblas; al derrotar a Devimon los 7 niños, que siguieron salvando el digimundo y liberándolo del poder de las Tinieblas, también liberaron a la isla de los engranes negros pues estos perecieron junto con Devimon. Ahora, al parecer él ha logrado regresar y modificó sus engranes para que estos no pudieran destruirse sin que la data del digimon no sea absorbida—Termino de contar Sagittarimon, haciendo que ambos chicos se sorprendieran al saber tanto la identidad del titiritero como que no es la primera vez que estaba aquí—Chicos, prométanme una cosa—Dijo Sagittarimon recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos—Prométanme que derrotaran a Devimon y regresaran la paz a la Isla File en honor a todos los digimon perecidos por la culpa de esos malditos engranes—Termino de hablar recibiendo un "Está bien" de parte de ambos—Gracias—Dijo para luego sonreír.

—Espero que los demás estén bien—Dijo Takuya viendo como poco a poco se acercaban a la isla de nuevo.

—Lo están, tenlo por seguro—Dijo Runo apretando su digivice viendo como estaban cerca de la isla.

* * *

**Con los demás…**

Cuando vieron como la isla regresaba, los tres chicos decidieron buscar algún alimento pues la batalla contra D'arcmon y sus compañeros los había dejado exhaustos y sin energías, más que las de reserva. Alfredo iba caminando delante de Dan y Yumi quienes iban platicando amenamente provocando los celos de Alfredo, quien apretaba más la mandíbula a cada risa que escuchaba salir de Yumi; encontrándose con que ambos chicos se llevaban mejor de lo que Alfredo querría. Después de caminar por lo menos 3 Kms. los tres chicos se encontraron con un naranjo que estaba dando frutos, así que Alfredo decidió escalar el árbol y cortar algunas naranjas para que todos comieran, aunque él quisiera que Dan muriera de inanición; al bajar con las naranjas en mano sacó de su bolsillo una conocida "navaja de aventurero" con la que partió en 4 cada naranja y los gajos los dejo encima del pañuelo de Dan que este había limpiado antes de empezar a caminar.

—¿Por qué diablos tienes una navaja en tu bolsillo?—Preguntó Dan con una ceja levantada—¿Qué acaso asaltas en la Tierra o qué?—Dijo luego con una sonrisa altanera.

—No—Dijo Alfredo viendo a Dan—Me dedico a cortarles la lengua a los que me preguntan por qué tengo una navaja—Dijo apuntando la punta a la boca de Dan quedando la navaja muy cerca de esta—Abre la boca para mí—Terminó con una sonrisa viendo como Dan saltaba hacia atrás y se tapaba la boca provocando su risa lo cual sorprendió a Dan y Yumi.

—Nunca te había escuchado reír—Dijo Yumi con sorpresa.

—¡…!—Se sorprendió Alfredo al darse cuenta que, efectivamente, estaba riendo—Es la primera vez en un año que rio… Ya hasta creía que había olvidado como se hace—Comentó viendo hacia otro lado creando una sorpresa de parte de Yumi y Dan.

—Viejo, ¿Quién no se ríe por un año?—Dijo Dan más para sí que para Alfredo—Creía que hasta un amargado ególatra como tú, reía de vez en cuando—Dijo recibiendo un codazo de parte de Yumi.

—¿No reías ni con…—Empezó Yumi haciendo que Alfredo volteara creyendo que ella por fin lo había recordado—…Elizabeth?—Terminó de decir haciendo que la mirada de Alfredo se opacara y fuese tapada por su flequillo al levantarse.

—Sigan comiendo ustedes…—Dijo para agarrar una naranja e irse bajo la mirada de Yumi quien no entendió esa reacción de parte del peli-azabache.

Después de ese raro final de conversación, ambos chicos terminaron su cítrica refacción en completo y absoluto silencio, ambos pensando en la reacción del azabache que parecía que al escuchar ese nombre había cambiado radicalmente su forma de ser. Yumi no entendía porque él se ponía así al escuchar el nombre de quien, pensaba, era su novia; se suponía que si ellos eran novios el no debería de reaccionar de forma negativa al escuchar el nombre de ella, más bien, debía de sonreír al escuchar el nombre de la chica que le había ganado el corazón, según la mente de Yumi, pero al parecer algo malo había pasado si Alfredo actuaba de forma errante al escuchar el nombre de Elizabeth, algo que ella quería saber con todas sus fuerzas. Después de comer ambos chicos fueron en busca de Alfredo encontrándolo luego de unos minutos sentado en una especie de desnivel que había en medio de la nada. Cuando se acercaron lograron escuchar un gemido de parte del azabache, gemido que sorprendió a ambos chicos.

—¿Alfredo?—Preguntó Dan con cuidado haciendo que Alfredo se sobresaltara y se pasara las manos por la cara volteando apenas para ver a ambos chicos—¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó Dan acercándose a Alfredo.

—Sí, lo estoy—Dijo Alfredo alejándose del toque de Dan—Deberíamos ver que tanto falta para que el trozo de isla regrese a su ubicación original—Dijo volteando la cara para que ellos no vieran sus ojos rojos producto del llanto—Andando—Dijo empezando a caminar.

Cuando Yumi se acercó a donde antes había estado Alfredo, encontró la naranja que él había agarrado antes de irse; la cual estaba sin tocar pero algo deforme producto de, lo que ella creía que era, la mano de Alfredo al apretarla. Sorprendida vio hacia la dirección en la que el oji-gris se había ido, preocupándose por este pues al parecer el nombre de esa chica afectaba al oji-gris más de lo que ella creía en un principio; pues no solo lo volvía errante para con los demás, sino que también lo hacía sensible e incluso, podría apostar que, inestable. Cada segundo que pasaba a la par del azabache se preguntaba más ¿Qué secretos guardaba ese chico? Pero esa pregunta jamás era contestada pues lo único que provocaba la actitud del azabache era crearle más dudas. Dudas que despertaban más curiosidad en la peli-purpura y más fuerzas para conocer el trasfondo que rodeaba al chico de marcas en la cara.

Después de un rato caminando, los 3 chicos habían logrado llegar a la orilla del islote comprobando que este estaba a muy poca distancia del centro de la isla. Al ver que se acercaban cada vez más, Dan no podía evitar sentir un revuelo en su estómago, revuelo que creaba ansiedad de llegar al final del camino y descubrir que encontraría en esa montaña que provocaba que sus manos sudaran como lo estaban haciendo y que su corazón se acelerara y le provocara ganas de gritar. Era la primera vez que experimentaba esas ansias tan salvajes, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo oprimía esas mismas ansias, se sentía como un lobo en cautiverio, salvaje y a la vez encerrado; no podía explicar esa sensación con palabras, pero quería averiguar por qué se sentía así. Cuando estaban a punto de reunirse ambos islotes, algo sorprendió a los chicos; se escuchó un grito proveniente de dentro del bosque que tenían frente a ellos, grito que parecía de un pequeño, por lo que los tres decidieron saltar lo que quedaba de distancia y correr hacía el lugar del grito.

—Es por aquí—Dijo Alfredo corriendo frente a los otros dos, escuchando atentamente por si detectaba movimiento cerca de ellos—Vengan, estamos cerca—Terminó diciendo mientras corrían.

Corrieron otro poco más hasta que vieron una luz al final del bosque, luz a la cual los tres se dirigían encontrando al final un auténtico nada, no había ni rastro del ser que había gritado anteriormente. Al estar metidos en su desconcierto no notaron el ataque "Evil Hurricane" que llego hacia ellos, hasta que estuvo a punto de impactar con Yumi quien al notar el ataque no pudo hacer más que cubrir su cuerpo con sus brazos, pero el ataque nunca impacto con ella quien sorprendida abrió los ojos viendo a Alfredo apoyando su mano en su pecho, lugar en el que había caído el ataque de lleno. Cuando vio esto, centro su vista en el lugar del que provino dicho ataque, encontrándose con el responsable, Fugamon, quien estaba saltando de alegría al ver que su ataque había dejado, temporalmente, fuera de combate a uno de los Guerreros Legendarios.

—¡Esta me las pagaras!—Grito Yumi apretando su digivice.

* * *

**Con Runo y Takuya**

Cuando el islote impacto contra el centro de la isla, ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hasta que comenzaron a ver un gran árbol en medio de un gran prado lleno de arbustos, cuando llegaron a este Takuya logró reconocerlo rápidamente corriendo hacia el interior del árbol encontrándose con un digimon en forma de cisne cuidando unos huevos y Digimon en su primera etapa.

—¡Swanmon!—Grito de alegría Takuya haciendo que la digimon volteara sorprendida al reconocer la voz del chico.

—Oh, pero si eres tu Takuya, cuanto tiempo pequeño—Dijo Swanmon estrechando a Takuya alegre de verlo—Me alegra que hayas vuelto, el digimundo necesita de ustedes de nuevo—Dijo con pesar en la voz.

—Lo se Swanmon, pero te prometo que esta vez también lograremos regresar la paz al digimundo, esta vez para siempre—Dijo el chico con una sonrisa y viendo que habían demasiados digimon bebes dentro del árbol—¿Por qué hay tantos digimon? ¿Los Trailmon han vuelto a esconderse?—Preguntó con algo de enojo Takuya haciendo reír a Swanmon.

—No, más bien es que desde que Devimon volvió a aparecer, ellos no han podido llegar a la Isla File—Informo Swanmon con algo de pesar—Por lo que tengo que cuidar de estos pequeños hasta que los Trailmon logren volver—Dijo dándole su biberón a un pequeño Botamon.

—Así que, hasta que derrotemos a Devimon es que estos pequeños podrán ir a sus hogares—Dijo Runo entrando sorprendiendo a Swanmon pues no reconocía a la chica.

—¿Y tú quién eres?—Preguntó Swanmon con algo de desconfianza.

—Ella es Runo, una de las nuevas elegidas—Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Swanmon—Se presentó Swanmon haciendo una pequeña reverencia al igual que Runo.

Después de eso, ambos chicos ayudaron a Swanmon a alimentar a los bebes y a regar los arbustos de digihuevos mientras ella descansaba un poco después de tanto trabajo; Runo se encargaba de los digimon bebe pues, aunque no pareciera, ella tenía mucha experiencia con niños pequeños, y Takuya regaba los arbustos y escuchaba si algún Digihuevo estaba a punto de eclosionar. Era interesante como los datos de los digimon caídos regresaban al árbol del inicio para volverse "frutos" de los arbustos y ahí esperar a eclosionar y que el ciclo volviera a comenzar. Luego de media hora ayudando a Swanmon, los chicos estaban descansando cuando una voz desconocida los saco de su tranquilidad.

—Ya volví—Aviso un Digimon rojo, cuadrúpedo con una cola extendida en una especie de abanico, que sorprendió a los chicos—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Dijo el digimon poniéndose en modo de ataque pero siendo interrumpido por Swanmon.

—Descuida Elecmon, ellos son chicos buenos—Dijo Swanmon deteniendo a Elecmon quien iba a electrocutar a los chicos—Son Takuya y Runo, los elegidos por los Antiguos 10 Guerreros Legendarios—Explicó a Elecmon quien giro la cabeza como si de un gato se tratase.

—¿Humanos elegidos por los Antiguos 10 Guerreros Legendarios?—Repitió Elecmon con desconcierto—Es como los Niños Elegidos—Dijo después con alegría recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Swanmon.

Elecmon iba a acercarse a Runo para saludarla pero no logro dar ni dos pasos pues un ataque proveniente de las sombras impacto en el pobre digimon, congelándolo al instante bajo la mirada impresionada de Runo y Takuya, este último apretando su digivice y su mandíbula pues conocía perfectamente al digimon que había lanzado el ataque, el mismo digimon que ya había escapado 2 veces de él cuando encontró sus digispirit, pero esta vez, esta vez sería diferente pues Takuya derrotaría sí o sí a IceLeomon y le haría pagar por el daño tanto a los digimon que esclavizó como a Runo cuando la congeló en el lago del santuario. Takuya iba a transformarse pero Swanmon se interpuso hablando.

—¡IceLeomon! ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a tu amigo Elecmon?—Regañó Swanmon a IceLeomon sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

—¿Qué?—Apenas pudo pronunciar Runo.

—¿Has dicho… "amigo"?—Logró pronunciar Takuya sin salir de su asombro.

—¡Cállate Swanmon!—Gritó IceLeomon, y hubiera atacado pero algo lo evitó—¡¿Qué mierda?!—Gritó IceLeomon al ver que, inconscientemente, no podía atacar a Swanmon.

—No quiere atacarla—Susurró Runo siendo escuchada por Takuya quien solo pudo abrir sus ojos con asombro.

—Imposible—Dijo Takuya a quien le temblaba la mano—Eso significa…—Comenzó a decir.

—…Que IceLeomon antes era bueno—Terminó por decir Runo quien tampoco podía salir de su estupor.

—¡AGGGHH!—Gritó IceLeomon pues su cabeza le estaba doliendo y de su cuerpo comenzaban a salir 3 engranes negros que hicieron que Swanmon se tapara la boca impresionada.

—No puede ser…—Dijo Swanmon mientras veía como los engranes comenzaban a brillar.

Cuando los engranes comenzaron a brillar, la imagen de un ente comenzó a materializarse en el cielo extendiendo su mano hacia IceLeomon bajo la mirada de impresión de los tres espectadores quienes se habían quedado estáticos por quien estaba frente a ellos.

—Es…—Intentó decir Runo pero la boca se le secó al ver la cara del digimon que se había aparecido frente a ellos en forma holográfica.

—…Devimon—Dijo también Takuya con terror y asombro.

—_IceLeomon, recuerda a quien le debes lealtad ahora_—Habló de forma fantasmagórica Devimon haciendo que los tres espectadores se impresionaran aún más que antes—_Tú debes destruir a los Guerreros Legendarios y traerme sus digispirit para que por fin podamos gobernar el digimundo como debió ser en un inicio_—Dijo Devimon haciendo que de IceLeomon brotara un aura purpura y comenzara a atacar a diestra y siniestra sin tener un objetivo fijo.

Mientras los chicos y Swanmon veían como IceLeomon sufría por la influencia de los engranes negros creados por Devimon, este atacaba y congelaba todo lo que impactaba contra los "golpes congelantes" que este tiraba intentando mermar el dolor que sentía por los engranes, hasta que este dolor fue demasiado y IceLeomon corrió hacia el bosque bajo la mirada impresionada de Takuya quien apretaba su digivice con fuerza. Luego de esa escena, lo siguiente que se vio fue a Runo correr hacia la misma dirección que había huido IceLeomon, provocando que Takuya reaccionara y hubiera seguido los pasos de Runo pero se recordó del pobre Elecmon y, transformándose en Agunimon, decidió descongelar al pobre digimon rojo quien fue abrazado por Swanmon para transmitirle calor. Después de eso, Agunimon siguió los pasos de Runo corriendo hacia el bosque intentando encontrar a IceLeomon. Poco tiempo después de comenzar a correr, Agunimon logro escuchar un grito furioso, lo cual hizo apresurar sus pasos temiendo que a Runo le hubiese pasado algo.

* * *

**Con Yumi, Dan y Alfredo**

—Quiero verte intentarlo—Respondió Fugamon acercándose a Yumi.

Este hubiera logrado llegar con ella, si no hubiese sido impactado por IceLeomon quien corría desesperado intentando calmar el dolor que le provocaban los engranes negros que no dejaban de brillar con un aura de destrucción.

—¡Oye estúpido!—Gritó Fugamon golpeando en la cabeza a IceLeomon haciendo que empezara a entrar en razón.

—¡Agh! ¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!?—Gritó IceLeomon con rabia.

Mientras ellos peleaban Runo llegó a donde estaban y se encontró a los chicos y a Alfredo en mal estado pues al parecer su playera se había quemado un poco por algún ataque. Al llegar rápido fue con ellos viendo a Fugamon y IceLeomon pelear, dándose cuenta que peleaban como si, en el fondo, fuesen viejos amigos; Agunimon apareció poco después suspirando al ver a Runo sin ningún rasguño pero luego se puso en modo de ataque pues vio que desde el cielo aparecía D'arcmon golpeando a ambos chicos con su cetro y haciéndolos reaccionar viendo a los 5 guerreros juntos, lo cual no estaba en sus planes.

—Mierda, ¿ahora qué hacemos?—Dijo Fugamon.

—Vele el lado bueno, solo 4 pueden pelear y uno de ellos no tiene su digispirit bestia—Dijo D'arcmon con burla hacia Dan y Alfredo quienes la vieron con ganas de asesinarla.

—Tienes razón—Dijo sonriente IceLeomon.

—¿Y eso que? Nosotros aun así los derrotaremos—Dijo Agunimon recibiendo un asentimiento de las chicas quienes sacaron sus digivices.

—Digispirit… Digivolts ¡Ah!—Gritaron ambas chicas comenzando así a transformarse...

—¡Ranamon!—Gritó esta al concluir con su transformación.

—¡Zephyrmon!—Terminó diciendo cuando el viento que la rodeaba se disparaba de forma violenta—¡Fugamon, prepárate!—Gritó haciendo que Alfredo sonriera enternecido sin darse cuenta.

—Eso lo veremos mocosa…—Comenzó a decir Fugamon—¡Bumerán Pesado!—Grito Fugamon lanzando su hueso golpeando a Zephyrmon en el abdomen.

Al sentir el golpe, Zephyrmon retrocedió unos pasos agarrándose el abdomen para luego mirar con rabia a Fugamon y volar hacia el usando sus garras para rasguñarle la cara y hacer que el retrocediera unos pasos, luego con sus alas creó una tormenta que mando a Fugamon a golpearse con el árbol más cercano por la fuerza del viento provocado por las alas de Zephyrmon, al ver esto, IceLeomon tenía pensado usar su espada contra esta pero fue interceptado por una patada de Agunimon quien al ver las intenciones de IceLeomon, decidió detenerlo y pelear contra él; si era cierto que antes eran buenos o no, no importaba demasiado pues ahora eran sus enemigos y si querían liberarlos de las garras de Devimon, debían derrotarlos a como dé lugar. Luego de ese pensamiento, Agunimon se puso de espaldas a Zephyrmon y mientras ella atacaba a Fugamon, Agunimon atacaba a IceLeomon a pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. A Ranamon le había tocado la peor rival de los tres pues D'arcmon era cruel y certera, además de que poseía dos armas con las cuales interceptaba los golpes, después de estar algo arrinconada por la estrategia de D'arcmon decidió distraerla, así que cuando tuvo oportunidad uso su ataque "Lluvia Celosa" haciendo que las nubes de ácido distrajeran a D'arcmon quien intentaba dispersarlas agitando sus alas pero tardaba mucho y comenzaba a sufrir quemaduras. Dan y Alfredo al ver eso agarraron ambos su digispirit.

—Digispirit, digivolts… ¡Ah!—Gritaron ambos transformándose en su fase Humana.

—Lobomon—Dijo al concluir con su transformación.

—Lowemon—Termino haciendo aparecer su lanza para comenzar a atacar.

Al transformarse ambos al mismo tiempo tanto Fugamon como D'arcmon voltearon a ver y Fugamon no reacciono a tiempo recibiendo una patada de Zephyrmon quien mando directo a Fugamon hacía donde se encontraba Lobomon quien al ver eso saco su sable de Luz y logro cortar a la mitad a Fugamon haciendo que sangre brotara de este en la parte quemada y además luego Lobomon y Zephyrmon se concentraron en atacarlo, Zephyrmon uso su ataque "Danza de Aleteos" ataque que creaba una especie de danza mientras con sus garras y pies golpeaba y rasguñeaba a Fugamon, luego le dio paso a Lobomon quien uso su ataque "Energibola" el cual era una concentración de energía en su disparador de luz, mismo ataque que uso anteriormente contra los Meramon y termino golpeando a Alfredo, solo que esta vez lo lanzo cuando vio que tenía un poco de energía acumulada provocando así que la bola de energía no se desestabilice y llegue a su objetivo, Fugamon quien al recibirlo de lleno termino en el piso escupiendo sangre por la batalla y acto seguido sacando su digicode.

—Perfecto—Pronuncio Lobomon sacando su digivice— Alma corrompida por las tinieblas, la luz sagrada de mi digivice será tu cura… ¡Digicode Captura!—Recito su lema Lobomon mientras capturaba el digicode de Fugamon haciendo que tanto D'arcmon, quien había salido ya del ataque de Ranamon, como IceLeomon, quien estaba peleando con Agunimon, voltearan a ver impresionados que otro compañero cayera en batalla contra esos mocosos.

—¡Maldición!—Bramó IceLeomon queriendo ir detrás de Lobomon pero siendo interceptado por una "Patada de Salamandra" de parte de Agunimon.

Al recibir la patada, IceLeomon decidió usar su ataque "Golpe Congelante" haciendo que el pie de Agunimon terminara congelándose y que el hielo fuera subiendo poco a poco, Agunimon al ver esto se dio cuenta que si no derrotaba a IceLeomon pronto terminaría volviéndose una escultura de hielo así que decidió apostar el todo por el todo concentrando todas sus fuerzas en un ataque fulminante, lleno de fuego sus brazos y cuando estos llegaron a sus manos los junto consiguiendo su ataque "Orbe de Fuego" que terminó dando en un costado de IceLeomon y eso lo aprovechó Zephyrmon para usar su ataque "Energía Destructora" que cayó en IceLeomon haciendo que apareciera su digicode y Agunimon sacara su digivice.

—Alma que ha caído en las garras del mal—Comenzó a recitar Agunimon—Descansa y purifícate con el fuego milenario de mi digivice… ¡Digicode Captura!—Termino de recitar absorbiendo el digicode de IceLeomon sorprendiendo en sobremanera a D'arcmon quien intentaba mantener a raya a los 3 guerreros legendarios con quienes peleaba pero que se distrajo demasiado al voltear a ver a IceLeomon por lo que Lobomon le ensarto su Sable laser haciendo que esta cayera y Lowemon estaba a punto de acabar con ella pero algo los detuvo.

—Mátame, hazlo—Dijo D'arcmon con una sonrisa de victoria—Pero si lo haces—Dijo al ver la cuchilla de la lanza de Lowemon cerca de su cuello—Nunca sabrán donde está escondido el Digispirit Bestia de la Luz—Dijo D'arcmon usando su carta final, una que sabía no podría hacerla perder ni aunque estuviera al borde del abismo, pues si algo les interesaba a los Guerreros Legendarios, era tener todos ambos digispirit.

—¿Qué… has dicho?—Dijo Lobomon incrédulo.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

BLmon: ¿Pero cómo lo dejas ahí maldito?

Fácil, es mi Fanfic y yo hago con él lo que quiera :P

BLmon: pero yo quiero saber dónde está ese digispirit

Pues tú y mis lectores lo sabrán en… ¡EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE LA PRIMERA SAGA!

BLmon: diaj, luego sigue el mono pulgoso ese

Son pocos capítulos así que no te quejes

BLmon: Bueno, y por cierto ¿Cuándo revelaras el secreto de Eli?

Para eso falta todavía mucho, recuerda que es casi al final de la temporada

BLmon: aguafiestas ¬¬

Bueno chicos, el próximo capítulo será oficialmente el final de la primera saga, la que sigue es la saga de Etemon que constara, como dije antes, de pocos capítulos

BLmon: todavía no sabemos cuántos exactamente pero de 6 no creo que pasen

Exacto, por lo que pronto veremos todos al vampiro más toca pelotas del mundo :D

BLmon: oye, que estas en horario infantil ¬¬U

¡Nah! Dudo que algún menor lea este Fanfic. Y ahora has la despedida que me lo pides hace mucho

BLmon: ¡Genial! xD bueno, esto fue todo por hoy, aquí nos despedimos ambos

MATTA NE o/ O/


End file.
